Singing To Hide The Suffering
by RavenRose8
Summary: Ruby Rose has lived in the US since she was born but now she is moving to Japan but why this sudden move? Ruby is a singer known as Red and has been for the last two years working for the Vocaloid company, only a few people know the link and after some events occurred causing her to move she joins the other Vocaloids in Japan. IA X Ruby and Miku X Luka. Trigger for abuse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So heads up, if you like Weiss and don't like anything bad with her or hate and stuff then don't read it because if you moan/bitch about it, then I'll just believe you as an idiot who decided to still read it knowing you wouldn't like it, and that annoys me.**

 **Anyway first update will be about two chapters because I wrote almost 8000 words in a day and a half because I just got this idea and it just flowed amazingly, which I will not moan about as motivation has been hard to come by lately.**

 **I don't like to write fluffy go lucky things and there will always be some bad or depressing happening in my stories, hence Ruby being how she is, some elements will be explained here but others I'll only hint at for the moment, yes Ruby can talk, and sing but it is only due to certain things that she will speak, which will be explained in chapter 2.**

 **Oh and I know I've got like four or five stories on but well I wanted to write this, especially with my favourite character IA.**

 **Oh and on a side note, songs will be very mixed depending on what I feel would fit and ones I like, there will be Vocaloid ones, Linkin Park, Imagine Dragons and a few others that I like.**

 **Also this is not in the crossover section as I doubt anyone would actually notice it, so sue me for wanting to have my work noticed.**

 **I don't own anything used in her other then the plot and how the characters act.**

 **Trigger warning for abuse.**

 **Anyway enough rambling please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Two girls sat in the back of the black SUV, tinted windows in place of the normal clear ones the vehicle would normally have.

Next to the two girls was a man, in early forties with light grey hair and a cane between his legs, and a coffee mug in his hand.

One of the girls had long black hair that reached just above her shoulders, she was dressed in a suit without the tie however and if she moved her jacket slightly you would see a holster with a pistol inside, she had amber coloured eyes and her attention was focused solely on the outside.

The second girl, sitting between the two others was smaller than both of them, she had short black hair that ended in red tips, and silver coloured eyes. She was wearing jeans and a red hooded jacket with the sleeves rolled down, hiding her arms but you could just see the white tips of bandages poking out.

The man's name was Ozpin and he was the manager for the short girl in the middle, Ruby Rose or otherwise known as Red. He was a part of a company leading the Vocaloid initiative that found and hired singers, it was mostly from Japan however Ruby was to be the first from outside Japan, but it was a special case.

Ruby was 18 years old, she had been singing for the last two years but in that time she had been using another name, Red. She would do songs that were recorded and released, but refused to do anything that showed her face or revealed her name to the public.

Ruby liked her private life, she liked the fact she could walk around in public and be left alone, unlike others, like Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka or her favourite IA.

Currently they were pulling up to a gated community which housed all of the Vocaloids for protection and also somewhere they can live and not get mobbed by the media.

They pulled up to the gate where their IDs were checked before being allowed inside, once inside they drove past a few houses, all three stories high and a modern design outside, they drove for another five minutes before finally pulling up outside one of the last two houses in the area.

Just past the house was a large grass area, filled with a number of different kinds of trees and a lake in the middle of all of. Alongside that there were areas where wildlife and plants were allowed to thrive, making it seem like a small forest in the middle of the gated area.

As they pulled up to the house, Blake, Ruby's personal bodyguard got out first even though there were no threats and double checked the area before allowing Ruby to get out.

Even then it wasn't until Ozpin got out of the car and gently coaxed the girl out of the car, and Ruby hid behind Ozpin, gripping his hand in a death grip as she was led up to the house.

Blake stayed a few steps behind Ruby, watching for her safety and making sure she didn't try to run away from them, which was normal for her.

Before Ozpin knocked at the door he knelt down to look at Ruby, "Ruby, you'll be fine here ok? Your past life is a long way away from you now, and you can start anew here. You'll be living with Luka, Miku and Aria, ok?"

Ruby gave hesitant nod to Ozpin, unsure about this but knew she had to go and couldn't live with the man like she wanted to.

Ozpin returned the nod and stood up, knocking at the door while Ruby hid behind Ozpin and from anyone else on the other side of the tall man.

A short girl, no taller than Ruby with light pink hair that had two braids on either side of her face while the rest reached the small of her back and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a pink skirt that reached just above her knees and a loose black top, with a black choker around her neck with IA written on them.

It was clear to Ruby who this was as she poked her head out from behind to get a look at the girl who answered the door.

IA didn't seem to notice Ruby behind Ozpin as she focused on the man in front of her, "Ah hello Mr Ozpin, what can I do for you?" IA asked, her voice soft and sweet, and giving away her main language as she spoke in English with an accent.

"Ah Miss Aria, could you get the other two together and into the lounge area please? I have an announcement to make." Ozpin asked, ignoring the annoyed look IA gave him at the use of her full name.

"Is it to do with the girl behind you?" IA asked the man, trying to look around him to see the girl she saw poking her head out.

Ruby hid further behind Ozpin throwing a worried look towards Blake who made a move forward until Ozpin stopped her from going any further.

IA looked on curiously at the events that happened, still curious about the girl behind Ozpin.

"I'll explain to all of you, could you get Miku and Luka please?" Ozpin asked once more, and IA nodded in response and went inside to get the two other girls living in the house.

Ozpin led Ruby and Blake through the house expertly and took them into a large room with two three piece couch and a large curved TV that dominated the room and a large surround sound set as well.

Ozpin directed Ruby to sit down in the middle of one of the couches while Ozpin took a seat next to her and Blake, even though she wasn't needed, stood in the corner.

Five minutes later three girls entered the room, first was the one who answered the door and then two others, hand in hand followed.

First was a girl with long blue hair that reached past her waist with large blue eye and wearing a large shirt and a short skirt.

The second girl was much taller than the other two easily, long pink hair that reached down to her knees and soft blue eyes, she was wearing tight jeans and a tight top, highlighting her large chest which was larger than the other girls in the room.

As the three girls walked into the room they noticed the one sitting next to Ozpin and looking her over, and trying to work out who she was and why she was here.

Ruby looked at them before looking away and trying to hide herself into her hoodie under the gaze of the three girls walking in.

They were all around the same age, except Luka was a year older than the other girls in the room.

As the three girls all sat down opposite Ozpin and Ruby, they waited for Ozpin to start speaking before wanting to speak up or ask questions.

After a minute of sitting in silence Ozpin finally spoke up, "Girls I would like you to meet Miss Ruby Rose, she will be living with you from now on and so I hope you will look after her." Ozpin said.

Miku was the first to ask a question, "Is she a new singer?"

Ozpin shook his head, "She is a singer but she isn't new, she has been with us for about two years now, but due to some events that have transpired recently it was decided she would be moved here for her safety."

Luka asked the next question that was on all of their minds, "I haven't heard a singer called Ruby Rose at all, are you sure she's not new?"

"I'll allow Ruby to share with you if that is her desire. Any other questions?" Ozpin asked, looking at the three girls and seeing no more questions spoke up again, "Alright then, Aria and Miku could you show Ruby around the house please?"

"Sure." Miku answered for both of them getting up quickly with IA and a hesitant Ruby following behind her.

"Blake would you mind going with her please?" Ozpin asked the silent bodyguard, receiving a nod from the woman she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ozpin turned back to Luka and waited a minute to speak up, making sure the others were out of listening range.

"What I'm going to tell you stays between us, ok?" Ozpin stated, his voice harder than before showing the seriousness of the conversation.

"Of course, is it about Ruby?" Luka asked.

Ozpin nodded, "I will not go into much detail, I don't even know the full story, but do you know someone called Weiss Schnee?" Ozpin asked the other girl.

"I do, she's the daughter of the man who runs the leading energy company in the world, where they use both unrenewable and renewable sources to provide energy however they have not made it to Japan yet." Luka answered, remembering the person she had seen in the news a number of times.

"Under no circumstance do you let Weiss Schnee near Ruby at any point, and I mean even if Ruby were to ask you to, you do not do it!" Ozpin stated, adding force to his words to make sure it came across clear to the other girl.

Luka looked confused at the man who was one of the mangers, "Ok, but why? Why would Weiss Schnee know Ruby or want to get to her?"

"As I said, I don't know the full details but from a year and a half ago up until a month ago, Ruby and Weiss were in a relationship together, during that period Weiss abused Ruby constantly throughout that year and a half period." Ozpin said, his voice growing cold as he spoke about what his charge had gone through.

Luka sat stunned at what she was being told, unsure what to say next until she finally could, "Why didn't Blake help her? She's her bodyguard." Luka asked.

Ozpin shook her head, "Ruby was in love with Weiss and couldn't see it was abuse, when Blake tried to stop it she told her to go and not to bother them. So Blake was outside, waiting in silence until one day she heard Ruby scream, according to Blake it sounded of pure terror and so she burst inside to get Ruby, I've no idea what happened inside or what caused the scream, all I know is the marks and what the hospital found." Ozpin spoke, his voice full of sadness at what happened.

Luka thought on what she was told, wondering why she was being told all this, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You are the oldest, and while Blake isn't far away you need to be aware that Ruby has had some problems due to the relationship. She is according to the doctors, selective mute, I can barely get a word out of her on a good day. I am telling you this because I want you to be aware, she can speak but don't expect her to, and she also has nightmares that wake her up at night, or in the worst case she doesn't wake up from them until morning and suffers through them, the doctors said it was a form of PTSD from her experience." Ozpin started to tell Luka, taking a break.

"She also does not like being touched unless she touches you first or asks you to. Another person you can't let near her is her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long who can cause her to relapse, which we cannot allow to happen." Ozpin finished off telling Luka.

Luka thought through all she was being told and how to tell the others about this, "What happens if she does? How do we help her if something happens?" Luka asked, concern lacing her voice.

"She wears a bracelet that is connected to Blake's phone as the first response, so if something happens she will be alerted and will be here within minutes, if it is serious enough it will alert me on my phone and I will be here within ten minutes." Ozpin informed Luka.

Nodding Luka thought over anything else she would need to know, "Who knows she is here then? Or about her condition? Do her parents know?" Luka asked quickly, unsure where her family fall into this.

"Ruby's mother had died, and her father was unable to look after her and Yang so her uncle, Qrow looked after Ruby. Her father does not know anything, nor does Yang and they are both unaware where she is currently. Her Uncle to my knowledge knows the full story as Ruby told him what happened, and he was one of the people who recommended she be moved to Japan. Other than that, the only people who know is myself, Blake, her uncle and Ruby herself are aware of what she has been through." Ozpin informed Luka about the circumstances Ruby was in.

Luka nodded to the other man, thinking if there was anything else she needed to ask, "One last question then, who is Ruby Rose? What singer is she?" Unsure who she was as she didn't know any singer going by the name Ruby Rose.

Ozpin smiled at the other woman, "Ah that will be for her to tell you, now I think they should be finished by now so let's go find them." Ozpin said as he started to stand up.

* * *

 **At the same time around the house.**

Mike led her small group of people out of the living room and to the rest of the house, their first stop was the media room, where they could watch movies or play games.

"This is the media room, you can watch movies or play games in here." Miku said as she opened the door to a large room with a large TV and a number of comfortable seats all around the room and a large set of shelves filled with a number of different movies and games.

Miku turned around to look at Ruby who was looking around the room and not noticing the two girls staring at her. "Ruby what sort of movies do you like?"

Ruby turned to look at the girls who were looking at her and tried to shrink back from their gazes, before gathering the courage to stop and answer the question.

Ruby did a number of different hand movements to the girl to answer the question, however she only looked at Ruby confused at the hand movements.

"Um what are you doing?" Miku and IA both asked at the same time.

Ruby turned to Blake who was behind her, looking at her to answer for her.

Blake stepped forward to answer, "Ah sorry Ruby doesn't speak, that was sign language. She said she likes action movies and comedy movies."

IA was the next to ask a question, "Why doesn't she talk? I thought she was a singer?" Confused as to why she wouldn't speak.

"She does talk, just not often and she is a singer." Blake answered, in a tired voice as it seemed she had to explain this before.

Both girls curiosity were peaked at the news as they looked at the girl further, Miku started to move forward her intent clear as she raised a finger moving to poke her cheek.

Ruby moved further back away from Miku, trying to escape her hand until Blake stopped Miku's hand before it came close to Ruby.

"Can you not do that please?" Blake asked, and once seeing Miku stop and nod her head she moved back.

Miku then led the group out and towards the kitchen, it was a modern kitchen with an electric cooker and a number of different types of foods in the cupboards on the side, inside the room as well was a small dining table that could fit six people.

"This is clearly the kitchen, we've got a variety of good from western food to more local things, we take it in turns each night to cook dinner for everyone and I think tonight its IA's turn." Miku started, explaining as Ruby looked around.

She knew how to cook so it wasn't too much of a problem but wasn't sure about cooking for everyone, and she signed as much to Blake who translated for her.

"Ruby said that she can cook but not sure about cooking for a group of people." Blake told the others.

Miku just smiled at Ruby, "Don't worry, IA's the best cooker here so I'm sure she can help you." Miku beamed at Ruby, trying to help her relax.

Ruby nodded her head and looked to IA to see her response to what Miku said.

IA smiled at Ruby, "I'll help you cook if it'll help, I don't mind." IA said, she rather liked cooking and even more with someone else.

Ruby nodded again and waited to see where they'd be taken next. Miku led them up the stairs speaking as she went.

"You've already seen the lounge, we tend to hang out in there and just relax at the end of the day. The second floor is the bedrooms, we have four bedrooms but only three have people in them clearly, but now we'll have a full house." Miku said excitedly as she led the group up the stairs.

As they got to the floor Ruby noticed four doors, one of them was teal, another pink and the other was black while the last one was plain.

"My room is the one with the teal door, Luka's is pink and IA's is black, the last one that's just white is yours." Miku said as she took them to Ruby's room.

The room had a large double bed with a red bedspread on it, it also contained a large wardrobe to fit all of Ruby's clothes, a dresser with a seat in front of it and a mirror on it so Ruby could do any makeup if she wanted to. A second table was in another corner of the room that had writing materials on top.

There was a second door in the room that led to Ruby's bathroom which wold give Ruby some privacy in that regard, which she was glad for.

IA was the one to speak up now, "You can customize your room to how you like it, you can ask us for help and if you speak to your manger he can set up delivery of anything you want to buy for your room." IA informed Ruby.

Ruby nodded again, looking around the room a little, already getting ideas on what she wanted to do. Ruby walked over to the window to look at the view she had, her window overlooked the semi-forest area they saw when walking up to the house, and from her window she could see the lake and all the trees. She could also step out onto a small balcony that was built outside her window meaning she could stand outside if she wanted to.

IA saw the soft smile on Ruby's face as she looked out her window and decided to speak up, "I've got the same view, it's amazing especially in the winter when there's snow everywhere and it's covered in a sheet of it." IA told Ruby.

Ruby smiled at the other girl, wanting to see that but knew it would be a while as the summer was just starting to happen.

Blake watched the exchange between the two girls, happy that Ruby was at least making a friend or responding well to someone new.

Miku decided it was time to finish up the tour, so took everyone up to the third floor explaining as she walked. "The third floor is for the studio, it's where we can record music, either singing or playing an instrument for songs. We try and keep as much as we can in-house and get the recording team in if we need to but otherwise this is just for practise and we'll go to the company building in order record songs ready to be released."

As she spoke Miku showed a state of the art recording studio which held everything they would need to record a song or at least practise them, it even had an area with a green scene that could be used for music videos that required one.

The booth had a one way mirror so people could see inside but those inside couldn't see all the people looking in, there was also a number of sets of headphones set up so people could listen to the person in the booth, either singing or just speaking with those controlling everything.

Inside the booth area were some controls as well in case someone was by themselves and wanted to change certain settings without the need to exit the booth.

Once Ruby explored the floor she waited for Miku to take them back down or show them anything else they needed to.

Clapping her hands together Miku beamed at Ruby, "And that's the house, why don't we go downstairs and see if your manager has finished speaking with Luka."

Miku led the group down the stairs until they reached the living room to see Ozpin and Luka standing outside waiting for the others.

As he saw them approach Ozpin spoke up, "Ah girls, thank you for showing Ruby and Blake around, now I trust you'll look after her and treat her kindly." Ozpin asked and once he heard them say yes he smiled once more.

"Well then I leave her in your care." Ozpin said, before bending down to look at Ruby, "Now Ruby, I'll be back on Wednesday to take you to the HQ and after that we can go out shopping ok?" Ruby nodded at Ozpin, smiling at him.

"Alright then, some people will be here in about an hour to deliver your stuff but until then why don't you get to know your roommates?" Ozpin suggested.

Standing up Ozpin smiled once more at everyone before turning to leave, Blake remained behind for a minute, wanting to speak to Ruby before leaving.

"Alright Rubes, I'm not far away so don't worry and you'll be safe here." Blake said, trying to relax Ruby and not have her worry, reaching into her pocket she took out a small notepad and pen and handed it over to Ruby, "This'll help you talk to the others ok? So I'll see you on Wednesday." Blake said to Ruby before giving her a small hug before following Ozpin out the house.

The four girls stood in the hallway in awkward silence for a couple minutes, each of them unsure what to say or do until Luka gets tired of it.

"Alright then, why don't we all go to the lounge and talk?" Luka suggested, not wanting to stand in the hallway any longer.

Everyone nodded in response and moved to go into the lounge, before Ruby went she took off her shoes wanting to be out of them in the house.

Leading the way Luka took the three other girls into the lounge area, Luka and Miku sitting next to each other on one of the couches while IA and Ruby sat opposite them in the other set.

Luka smiled at Ruby, "So who wants to start?" She asked the group of girls.

Miku raised her hand saying, "I'll start, my names Miku Hatsune as you already know, I like leeks and in a relationship with Luka and I love singing and playing guitar." She told Ruby.

Luka went next, "My names Luka Megurine and I like tuna, obviously in a relationship with Miku, hmm I like singing and playing my guitar but I reading." Luka said, following the pattern Miku set.

IA went last, "My names Aria but I prefer IA, I'm pretty open about foods and not in a relationship with anyone, I love singing and making mixes with songs or electronic stuff, I like reading and writing." IA told the group.

Ruby looked up to see all eyes on her causing her to blush and shrink back a little as she opened up the notepad she was given to write down her answer.

Once she was done Ruby looked around at the three other unsure how she could show them what she wrote as it was so small, luckily IA noticed this.

"Here, why don't I read out what you wrote?" IA asked Ruby, who hesitantly nodded and handed over her notepad to the girl.

IA took it and read over what Ruby had written before speaking up, "Her name is Ruby Rose, she loves singing, writing and playing her guitar and she also enjoys reading." IA read out to the other two girls.

All three smiled at Ruby as Luka spoke up for them, "Seems we've got some common interests." She said with a smile on her face.

Ruby nodded her head and then waited in silence until a knock at the door startled her, Luka got up to answer it and found it was a couple delivery men with a couple boxes.

"Is a Miss Rose here?" One of the men asked.

"Yep, hold on I'll go get her." Luka said before going back into the house to get Ruby.

Once Ruby came to the door the man asked, "Are you Miss Rose?" He asked.

Ruby nodded her head and directed the men up to her room to put the two boxes of her stuff in the room before leaving.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 2**

Ruby spent the next couple hours sorting out her things, leaving the other three girls to get on with whatever it was they would normally do.

Ruby sorted out her clothes first she didn't have many, mostly they were just black shirts and she only had one other hoodie which was red but looked brand new as she had never worn it, even though it was thicker and warmer than the one she was currently wearing.

Next she had two skirts, one reached her knees while the other one was more akin to a miniskirt, a gift from Weiss who made her wear it when she wanted her to. Ruby had no idea why she still had it but put it into her wardrobe next to her shirts before placing her spare pair of loose jeans.

Once Ruby had put all her clothes away she focused on the next box, it had her laptop inside and a few books she owned, and a number of different folders with song notes inside of ideas she has had.

The last thing Ruby sorted out was her guitar, it came separately and she had only brought her acoustic guitar with her as she didn't want her other one at all.

Ruby put her folders and guitar onto the desk and against it before going into her bathroom to put her bathroom supplies into the bathroom.

Once she looked over her room and seeing that she'd finished everything decided it was time to change, or at least change the bandages.

Ruby removed her hoodie and took off her shirt, hissing slightly in pain as she raised her arms above her head as it moved the bandages.

Ruby looked over her wrists to see a set of bandages wrapped around them to cover the marks she knew were underneath.

On top of the bandages on her left wrist was a thin bracelet that wrapped around her wrist in order to monitor her.

Looking over the her wrists she saw that there was no blood coming through she saw that she wouldn't have to change them at all.

Next was the one wrapped around her shoulder and back that hid the last mark her previous girlfriend had left her.

Checking the bandage in the mirror Ruby undid her bra so she could get access to the full bandage without anything in the way and use one hand to make sure the bra didn't fall off completely.

Looking over her shoulder she saw her back, across all of it were scar lines from Weiss' nails and sometimes something even worse that Ruby couldn't even name.

As Ruby looked over the pale scars on her back she looked to see blood moving through the bandage, causing her to sigh out in annoyance.

Letting the bra drop onto the floor Ruby walked over to her bathroom to get the first aid kit inside and the roll of bandages that was inside.

Once she got a hold of it she removed the ones on her shoulder slowly to reveal the bleeding brand mark on her back, if one were to clear the blood it was easy to see that it was in the shape of the Schnee snowflake.

Ruby gently washed the blood away as best she could before putting a disinfectant cream over the top and then wrapped it again to cover the mark.

Once Ruby was finished she started to put her bra back on and shirt she looked at her wrists once more before hearing a knock at her door, quickly putting her hoodie on before answering the door.

She saw IA waiting at the door for her, which caused Ruby to look curiously at her, wondering why she was here.

IA seemed to understand the look she was being given and answered the girl, "I was just curious as to whether or not you would like to help me with dinner tonight?"

Ruby searched IA's face to see if what she was asking was true and finding it was she eagerly nodded her head in response, a smile forming on her face.

IA smiled in return at seeing the other girl happy and led her down stairs to the kitchen, informing Ruby what they were going to be making tonight, "I've decided to go with something simple tonight, I was planning on doing chicken and rice with a side of salad, can you cut the salad while I do the chicken, is that alright?" IA asked to the other girl.

Ruby nodded her head and both girls started to get to work in the kitchen once Ruby was shown where everything was.

The two girls worked in comfortable silence as Ruby cut up different things for the salad and IA was working on cooking the rice and chicken.

Ruby put all the salad into a bowl and placed it onto the table as she then went to set up the table for four people eating as IA finished up putting the rice and chicken all mixed together into a bowl to place onto the table.

"Ah Ruby could you get the other two for dinner please? They'll probably be in Luka's room." IA asked Ruby.

Nodding Ruby wrote dinner in her notepad and took it with her as she went up the stairs and knocked on Luka's room.

She heard some shuffling around before a flustered Luka answered the door looking curiously at Ruby, "Yes? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Ruby shook her head and held up her note to the girl telling her that dinner was ready.

"Ah ok, thank you Ruby, we'll be down in a minute." Luka said.

Nodding once more Ruby turned around and headed back downstairs to finish helping IA serving up the food and putting the pans into the sink.

When Miku and Luka came downstairs they saw Ruby and IA sitting at the table waiting for the other two girls, but they saw IA telling Ruby a clearly funny story about something that had happened a week ago with Rin and Len.

What caught the two girls by surprise was the fact Ruby was laughing with her, and smiling happily as her attention was focused on the other girl.

Not wanting to ruin the moment Luka and Miku stood to the side and watched the interaction causing Miku to speak up, "It looks like she's fine, and look at the way the two are interacting together, you wouldn't be able to tell they had only just met." Miku told Luka softly.

"I guess so, but it's not what we see on the surface that should relax us, it's what's underneath it all." Luka told Miku.

After that IA noticed the two girls standing over there and invited them over, "What are you two doing over there? Come over and eat, me and Ruby cooked so tell us what you think."

Ruby smiled at the other two girls as Luka sat next to Ruby and Miku next to IA, three of the girls said thank you for the food while Ruby sat in silence until they all started to eat.

* * *

A couple hours later found the girls all going to bed as the night wore on and tiredness started to fill the girls that they decided it was time to go to bed.

Ruby got changed and ready for bed, only stripping out of her jeans to leave herself in her underwear and hoodie to go to bed in.

Ruby crawled into bed and after some calming of her active mind she was finally able to fall asleep, however it was not a restful sleep she found.

Ruby was locked inside a nightmare where she was running away from Weiss, but couldn't get away and she would keep running only to find that Weiss was right behind her.

 _When Weiss caught her Ruby asked for mercy which made Weiss slap her so hard that she fell to the floor._

" _Who gave you permission to speak? Only speak when I allow you to." Weiss said before slapping Ruby again._

Ruby woke with a shout of terror, tears streaming down her face and her breath coming in laboured breaths.

Ruby slowed her breathing down and calmed herself using the techniques she was taught on how to calm down.

Once she had calmed herself she listened out to hear if she had woken anyone up with her nightmare but relaxed when she heard the house being still.

Climbing out of bed Ruby moved over to her window, opening it and climbing out onto the balcony to look at the night's sky.

As she stood out there she looked up to see not a cloud in the sky, and the stars were out in full alongside a full moon, smiling softly at the sight she could hear nothing as the silence of the night filled the air.

Ruby smiled once more as she looked up and closed her eyes letting words fill her head and after a few minutes she finally opened her mouth.

* * *

IA was sitting in bed awake, even though it was around one in the morning she was sitting up on her laptop with her headphones on as she mixed up different instruments trying to find something she enjoyed or something that spoke to her.

Sighing in frustration she removed her headphones and rubbed her eyes as her late night was finally catching up to her.

As IA's ears adjusted from the loud noises her headphones had thrown at her, she thought she heard someone singing but putting it off to her hearing things she moved her headphones and laptop away from her and onto the floor she tried to sleep.

Then she heard the singing again, but it wasn't from Miku or Luka as she knew their singing voice and they wouldn't sing in the middle of the night.

After some more careful listening she heard some of the lyrics.

' _Don't be disappointed,_

 _Don't let your heart break._

 _Don't spend another minute,_

 _In this way._

 _It's okay._

 _Dry your eyes now, baby;_

 _Broken wings won't hold you down._

 _You'll tale flight soon, baby._

 _You'll be lifted up,_

 _And you'll be there.'_

IA climbed out of bed and quietly climbed out to her balcony, as she was outside she hid from view of the balcony next to hers as she heard the person sing another verse.

' _Twelve hours,_

 _Is a long night._

 _When you're searching,_

 _With no hope in sight._

 _Aimless,_

 _On the inside;_

 _And the damage,_

 _Makes you want to hide.'_

As IA listened further she finally placed the voice, it was from the singer Red, who IA loved as she had all of the person's songs but so far they had never revealed their identity with the only thing being known was the person worked with the Vocaloid project.

As IA listened she recognised the song as Red's most popular song, Wings, it was quite a sad song which seemed to be Red's main ones she sings currently were sad songs, but she had some more upbeat songs as well.

As IA processed and connected the dots between Ruby and Red she realised they were one and the same person, and once Ruby finished her song she decided to make her presence known.

"You sing beautifully you know?" IA said, as she moved out to reveal herself.

Ruby turned stunned and tripped backwards onto the floor and her ass.

IA saw this happen and letting out a gasp, she climbed over onto Ruby's balcony and quickly helped her up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." IA started to say, trying to apologise and help Ruby out.

Ruby just waved her hand, dismissing the worry as she slowly stood up again and turned to face IA, looking at her curiously once more, trying to work out why she was awake this late and worried she woke her up.

IA saw this worry in Ruby's eyes and quickly explained why she was awake, "You didn't wake me up, don't worry, I've been awake a while working on some new music and I heard you singing so I went out to have a look and well I found you." IA said quickly.

Ruby nodded her head, relaxing slightly that she didn't wake anyone up with her nightmare or singing.

IA saw Ruby relax and smiled in response, and after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two people IA spoke up, "So you're Red aren't you?" IA blurted out.

Ruby turned to IA and tensed up at someone finding out one of her secrets.

IA saw this and raised her hands to calm her down, "Sorry I'm just a big fan of your songs and well it wasn't hard to work out." IA said quickly.

Ruby looked at the girl, blushing at the praise and nodded her head to the other girl, hoping she caught the meaning of her nod.

"So you are Red?" IA asked excitedly to the other girl.

Ruby nodded once again in confirmation to the question.

IA smiled brightly at Ruby, happy that she had found out what singer she was, "Sorry, I get a little excited sometimes." IA said with a small blush on her face.

After a few minutes the two girls looked out to the sky to see the stars in the sky, shining brightly in the sky above their heads.

Finally after a few minutes IA decided to ask something plaguing her mind since hearing Ruby sing, "Ruby, so why don't you speak?" IA asked softly, hoping not to startle the other girl.

Ruby just shook her head in response to IA's question hoping to convey what she was trying to say.

"You can't? But I just heard you singing so of course you can speak." IA stated to Ruby, unsure what she was trying to say.

Ruby just shook her head once more, not show how to tell IA without using sign language or the notepad she was given earlier that day.

IA tried to think up some reasons about why Ruby couldn't talk until an idea finally entered her mind, "Do you need permission to speak?" Trying the last thing she could think of.

Ruby nodded her head to IA telling her the reason she couldn't speak.

"So you need permission from someone to speak to them?" IA asked.

Ruby nodded her head once more, telling the girl she'd known barely half a day things she had only ever told her Uncle.

"Well then I give you permission to speak to me then." IA said to Ruby, a smile filling her face, "So if you need permission to speak, why were you singing?" IA asked the girl.

Ruby still unsure about speaking, spoke so softly that IA had to strain her ears to listen, "Blake told me singing wasn't really speaking so it was ok to do it whenever I liked, but I couldn't around Her as she didn't like me singing." Ruby said.

"Her? Do you mean Blake?" IA asked.

Ruby just shook her head, not bothering to give a verbal answer to the question.

IA noticed how Ruby didn't like the question so gave up on it, "So why are you awake so late?" IA asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

"I had a nightmare." Ruby said in a small voice, hoping that she wouldn't be questioned about the contents of the nightmare.

"A nightmare? Are you alright?" IA asked, concern in her voice at the fact a nightmare was strong enough to wake Ruby up and cause her to sing such a sad song.

Ruby nodded, "Its fine, I have them often." Ruby told the girl softly.

"How much is often?" IA asked the girl, hoping to find some answers.

"Almost every night." Ruby said even softer than her normal voice, hoping to be unheard.

IA managed to hear what Ruby said, but hid her reaction to it as she didn't want to make Ruby uncomfortable. "How do you deal with them?"

Blushing slightly Ruby looked away from IA, "Sometimes Blake would hug me until I fell asleep, or I'd sit up all night writing songs and I would eventually pass out." Ruby said, not wanting to see IA's opinion of what she did.

IA stayed silent for a few minutes before quietly suggesting an idea, "Would it help if I slept with you tonight?" IA suggested to Ruby with a small blush on her face.

Ruby looked at IA stunned at the suggestion, thinking she would hate the idea but found that she didn't completely hate the idea and thought it would maybe help her.

"I mean, that is if you want to, or it'd help you fall asleep. I can leave once you are asleep." IA blurted out quickly, a blush on her face at the idea and trying not to be weird.

"Ok." Ruby said quietly and IA didn't actually hear her agree to the idea.

"Sorry, I know we've only just met and I'm sorry for suggesting such a thing." IA started to say quickly until Ruby stopped her from speaking.

Ruby had placed a finger over IA's lips to stop her from speaking any further causing the girl to look to Ruby.

"I said ok." Ruby said quietly.

Nodding IA allowed herself to be led into Ruby's room, which she found only the bed being disturbed from where Ruby had been sleeping earlier.

Ruby walked over to the bed leaving IA at the window, until IA finally caught her wits about her and followed Ruby in laying down on the bed.

It wasn't until Ruby hugged IA that finally IA acted and returned to hug as she wrapped the quilt around them.

It didn't take long for Ruby to fall asleep, however IA had fallen asleep first as the exhaustion from her late night caught up with her, causing her to bury her face into Ruby's hair and fall asleep.

Ruby buried her face into IA's neck and once she fell asleep she would find that it was one of her most peaceful night's sleep in almost two years.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That is the first chapter, I split it into two parts because it was long and would rather not do one massive chapter, anyway please read and review and tell me what you think. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning IA was the first to wake up as the sun started to filter through the window and hitting her in the face.

IA went to stretch her arms out but found that she could only move one arm, confused she looked around and found that she was not in her own room and that someone was in her arms.

IA looked down to see Ruby laying in her arms, the girls face buried underneath her chin, not wanting to disturb the peaceful girl in her arms.

IA waited for almost an hour before the girl in her arms started to stir as the other girl started to wake as well.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes to find her vision full of skin, leaning back slowly so she could see where her face was she found that IA was the one she was cuddling.

Moving back with a start, Ruby would have fallen off the bed if it wasn't for IA's quick reactions in pulling Ruby back otherwise she would have hit the floor.

Ruby blushed as she felt IA's arms wrap around her and Ruby tried to move out of the other girl's arms, but making sure to stay on the bed.

IA looked sadly at Ruby but hid it quickly, as she smiled at the girl, "Good morning Ruby, how did you sleep?" IA asked softly.

Ruby nodded and smiled slightly at IA, letting her know she was ok.

IA cocked her head to the side as she looked at Ruby, unsure why she wasn't speaking, "Ruby you know you can speak to me right?" IA told Ruby.

Ruby just looked away from IA, not wanting to meet her eyes as she felt she'd let the other girl down by not speaking.

IA looked softly at the other girl upset with herself that Ruby was sad, "Ruby, it's alright if you don't want to speak." IA said comfortingly, hoping to relax the other girl.

Ruby nodded her head and pulled away further from IA, avoiding looking at the other girls face at all.

IA saw this happen and let Ruby move away from her, sadness filling her face as she watched the girl close up again, "I'll go make us some breakfast, come down when you're ready." IA said softly before climbing out of the bed and leaving the room.

Ruby curled up and waited for a few minutes until she was sure IA was gone, curling up into a ball on her bed she started to cry and shiver as she expected Weiss to come and hurt her for sharing a bed with someone.

IA once she had left Ruby's room walked downstairs to the kitchen to make herself and Ruby some eggs and bacon for breakfast in the morning, while she was in the middle of making the food Miku had come downstairs.

* * *

IA nodded a greeting to Miku before focusing on cooking the food for her and Ruby.

"So what do you think of Ruby?" Miku asked suddenly.

IA dropped the spatula she was using as Miku's question caught her off guard, "Wh, What do you mean?" IA managed to stumble out.

Miku grinned at IA as she cocked her head to the side, "I just asked what you thought about Ruby, I didn't think you'd get so defensive about it. Wait has something happened between the two of you?" Miku asked excitedly at the other girl.

IA blushed and went back to cooking after she picked up the spatula, "I don't know what you mean, she seems alright." IA mumbled back to the excited girl.

"Hmm." Was all Miku said back, unsure whether she wanted to push IA any further or not so decided to leave as she went to get herself some cereal.

* * *

Back upstairs while Miku had gone downstairs to get breakfast Luka wanted to check in on Ruby and see if she slept alright or not.

Knocking on the door gently Luka listened out to hear if Ruby told her to come in, what she heard however was the soft sound of crying.

Opening up the door Luka walked into Ruby's room and quickly spotted Ruby on the bed curled up, softly Luka moved to sit on the bed near Ruby.

"Ruby its Luka, what's wrong?" Luka asked softly, worry filling her voice.

Ruby didn't answer her and just cried more, Luka was just able to make out something the girl was saying as she cried.

'I'm sorry Weiss I didn't mean to I swear, I didn't mean to sleep with her. Please don't hurt me.' Ruby begged as she cried.

Luka felt her heart hurt at hearing such words coming from the girl and started to offer words of comfort to the girl.

"It's alright Ruby, she's not here anymore, she can't hurt you any longer." Luka said, trying to calm the girl down.

After some gentle coaxing Luka was finally able to get Ruby to calm down enough for her to stop crying.

Speaking softly to the girl Luka said, "Sweetie why don't you go shower while I get you some breakfast, ok?" Receiving a nod from the girl Luka smiled at her, and watched as she walked into her bathroom and heard the shower start going.

Leaving the room Luka walked downstairs to see a plate of eggs and bacon sitting on the side, "Whose is that?" Luka asked the two other girls in the room.

Miku smiled at her girlfriend, "IA made it for Ruby." Smiling towards the mentioned girl.

IA blushed and looked away from their gazes, "I'd just thought she would want something to eat when she comes down."

Luka glanced at IA and saw the reaction, taking the plate of food she spoke up to the other two girls, "I'm going to take this up to Ruby, I need to tell you something when I come back." Luka said to the two girls.

Miku smiled at her girlfriend, saying in a singing voice, "Why not let lover girl take it." Miku grinned at IA as she sung, causing the other girl to blush.

Luka looked at IA, a thoughtful look on her face for a minute before turning serious, "I'll be down in a minute."

Luka left the room going upstairs to Ruby's room, hearing the shower still on she placed it onto Ruby's table and left a note telling her she doesn't need to see anyone if she didn't want to.

* * *

Once Luka finished that she came back downstairs to see the other two girls sitting at the table talking with each other.

"Alright, I need to tell you some things about Ruby." Luka said as she sat down, and then began to explain what Ozpin told her the day before about Ruby.

"Now even though I've told you this, I don't want you to bring this up with Ruby, at all. Am I understood?" Luka ended off with and once making sure everyone was on the same page she smiled at them all.

IA chose that moment to speak up at the end, "She doesn't speak because she doesn't have permission too."

Miku and Luka both turned to IA, stunned at how the girl knew this. "How do you know?" Luka asked, her words weighed carefully.

IA turned away slightly, "She told me."

"When?" Luka asked immediately.

IA blushed and looked away from Luka, worried about what would happen if she told them. "Um last night?"

Miku was the one this time who asked the important question, "Explain?"

"Um well I was awake until late last night working on some things and well I heard singing, I go out onto my balcony and found Ruby out there singing." IA started to explain to the two girls.

"Really she was singing? What song? What singer is she? Do you know?" Miku asked quickly as she grew excited at finding out who Ruby was.

IA just shook her head, "It's not my place to say, but anyway we spoke or at least I did at first and was able to work out why she doesn't speak, she needs permission to do so." IA said and the other two girls connected the dots in finding out it was something Weiss must have done to Ruby.

After their conversation the three girls went their own ways to do things for the day, while Ruby remained in her room throughout the day and only coming out at dinner.

Even then when she came to eat she didn't have much before disappearing back into her room once more.

* * *

Around midnight Ruby was lying awake in bed, she had been trying to sleep for the past couple hours but struggled to get anywhere close and remained wide awake.

Remembering back to the night before when she slept in IA's arms, remembering how safe she felt in her arms, but the thought was quickly quashed when she remembered Weiss and what would happen if she slept with another person.

Shivering in reaction to the feeling, Ruby then thought to the morning and what Luka had said, that Weiss was gone and couldn't touch her anymore.

This offered her some comfort and gave her the courage to climb out of bed and exit her room, checking that no one was outside Ruby walked over to the door next to hers and stood their debating.

'Would IA let her sleep with her again after what happened that morning? What would she say?' Ruby thought over in her head, and walked back and forth to IA's door and back to hers multiply times until one time she reached IA's door again and was about to knock when it opened suddenly.

Startled Ruby almost screamed out until she was stopped by IA, IA placed her hand over Ruby's mouth to stop her from shouting out.

It seemed to work and so IA quickly removed her hand as she remembered what Luka told them all earlier about Ruby being touched.

IA smiled softly at Ruby, "What's wrong? You've been walking around out there a while." IA said to Ruby, quickly adding "You can speak to me, you don't need to ask." She added as an afterthought.

Ruby nodded in response, speaking in her soft voice. "Um I couldn't sleep, so uh." Ruby tried to ask but couldn't get her words out.

IA decided to finish what Ruby was trying to ask her, "You want to sleep with me right?"

Ruby nodded her in response, worried at what IA would say.

IA smiled at Ruby, moving out of the way to allow Ruby to walk into her room, "Yes, of course you can."

Ruby nodded her head and quickly entered IA's room, taking time to notice the mixture of posters around the room, most were of anime's and Ruby blushed as she saw one of her posters up on the wall as well.

Ruby also noticed a laptop covered in sheets of paper, some with things written on them and others blank. Also she noticed some clothes littering the floor around the room as well.

IA blushed slightly as she noticed her room was a mess, "Ah sorry, no one normally comes in here." IA said, shifting around some of her clothes on the floor.

"Um why don't you climb in bed, I'll just get ready." IA said, as Ruby moved towards her bed and laid down under the covers.

Once Ruby was in bed, IA moved to her bathroom in order to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once she did both of those things, she took off her skirt leaving it on the floor as she walked back into her room.

IA happy to sleep in just a shirt and underwear, even with another person. Walking back into her room, she climbed into bed next to Ruby.

Allowing the other girl to make the first move, IA made it known with her gestures that if Ruby wanted to cuddle, she was happy to do so, or if Ruby didn't want to she was fine with that to.

Slowly Ruby moved over into IA's arms, allowing the other girl to wrap both her arms around Ruby and pulled her back into IA's front, as IA rested her head on top of Ruby's.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Updates will be on Tuesdays and Fridays. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The next morning.**

Ozpin and Blake arrived together at nine o'clock on the dot, knocking on the door to the house they dropped Ruby off two days ago.

Luka opened the door to greet them, "Ah hello Ozpin, Blake, here for Ruby?" She asked as she invited them inside.

"Yes we are, is she awake?" Ozpin asked Luka.

"Not yet, I can go up and get her if you want?" Luka asked the two as she led them to the kitchen where Miku was making some breakfast.

Turning around Miku looked at the two people, "Ah Mr Ozpin, Miss Blake, can I get you something to eat? Or maybe something to drink?"

Ozpin answered for both of them, "Ah no thank you Miku, we can't stay long I'm afraid, and don't worry Luka Blake will be alright getting her." Smiling at the two girls as Blake moved past them to head up to Ruby's room.

While Ozpin was speaking to the two other girls in the house, Blake went upstairs softly knocking on Ruby's door before opening it.

When she looked inside she found no sign of the girl, unsure where she could be Blake went back downstairs to tell Ozpin.

"She's not in her room." Blake announced to Ozpin.

Ozpin looked confused before turning back to Luka and Miku, "Do you know where she could be?"

Luka shook her head in response, unsure where the girl could be as she hadn't heard anything in the morning to suggest Ruby had left her room.

Miku then thought of an idea and suggested to the bodyguard, "Did you try IA's room?"

Instead of questioning Miku, Blake went back upstairs going to IA's room, leaving Ozpin to question Miku about the idea.

As Blake went upstairs and knocked onto IA's door, and once again as she heard no answer she opened the door to the room.

As she looked inside she spotted IA's familiar pink hair but couldn't see Ruby at all, so stepping forward Blake looked onto the bed further and saw Ruby's head buried into IA's neck.

Smiling softly Blake didn't want to ruin the moment and decided to take a picture of the two, once that was done she walked over to the bed and crouched down next to Ruby.

Gently shaking Ruby to wake her up, she said, "Ruby, you need to get up."

Hearing a groan from both girls she smiled as Ruby turned her head to notice Blake next to her looking at her.

Ruby blushed as she realised the position she was in and quickly raised her hand to dismiss Blake, knowing her message.

Blake smiled as she left the room allowing the two girls to wake up and get ready.

Ten minutes later found a wide awake Ruby and IA walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, and once there IA went and made some toast for herself and Ruby, while Ruby went to talk with Ozpin.

Talk was a loose word as Ruby didn't talk at all and instead opted to sign to Blake who translated for her.

"Ah Ruby, nice of you to join us, I trust you slept well?" Ozpin said as Ruby came over to them.

Ruby herself blushed and signed to Blake her answer, 'I slept fine, thank you. What are we doing today?'

"Well Ruby today we're going to the company building to introduce you to some of the team, all of whom are trustworthy and then once that is done we have something to discuss, then Blake will take you shopping for clothes and stuff for your room." Ozpin informed Ruby what her day would consist of.

Nodding Ruby then asked a question to Ozpin and in turn Blake, 'Can IA come with us? Please?' Ruby asked.

"As long as she is happy to do so, then I see no problem." Ozpin said, causing IA to turn to the two people speaking, confused as to what was being completely said between the three of them.

Ozpin seeing this confusion smiled at IA, "Ruby asked if you, IA could come with us today and I said that as long as you are ok with it, then you can." Ozpin smiled towards the girl, who was a little shocked at the idea.

"Um I don't mind, could I may dress in something else?" IA asked.

Seeing Ozpin nod his head in return allowed IA to go up to get dressed in comfortable clothes she could go out in.

An hour later found IA, Ruby, Ozpin and Blake entering the Vocaloid Company building, avoiding any press waiting outside the building by using a back entrance.

As they entered the building it was a fury of meeting different technicians and department heads in the building, the main ones that stood out were the department heads for music videos and recording songs.

Once all of that was done Ozpin led Ruby to his office, asking IA to remain outside as they discussed what it was what they needed to.

Blake translated for Ruby, who currently was angrily signing her words, which didn't do much effort as Blake voiced her words in an almost bored voice.

"Ruby, I know you don't like it and I'm still trying to get you out of it but the higher ups want you do join Miku, Luka and IA in their upcoming concert in Tokyo in two weeks' time." Ozpin said once more.

Ruby signed out her response which Blake happily translated, 'My contract said that I wouldn't have to perform, and even then what happens if She finds out?' Ruby asked.

Ozpin spoke calmly as he tried to calm the scared Ruby, "It won't be told to anyone that you are going to perform, and cameras will not be allowed either, also it will not be recorded so you will be safe." Ozpin assured Ruby.

Ruby relaxed a little at hearing the precautions being taken so she would be safe, 'Alright then, I'll agree to do it, now what's the other piece of news?'

Ozpin relaxed as Ruby agreed to do the concert, happy that he had dealt with one problem, "They want you to make a new song, something different to what you normally do, maybe some sort of dance mix." Ozpin told.

Ruby didn't answer straight away, working out in her head if she was able to do that, 'Does it have to be myself or can it be a collaboration?'

Ruby asked, shocking both people in the room as Ruby had never done a collaboration before or even asked to do one either.

"Well they didn't give many restriction other then it can't be a sad song like you've done before and they also want to debut it at the concert as well." Ozpin said.

Ruby looked thoughtful for a minute, 'Ok then, I'll have something in a week hopefully.' Ruby told them.

Ozpin smiled at Ruby, "That's great then, now I believe Blake is going to take you and IA shopping." Ozpin smiled once more as Blake led Ruby outside the office to meet with IA before heading out to the car.

IA asked Ruby what the meeting was about but all Ruby said, through Blake was that she would tell her later.

Blake sat in the back of the SUV with IA and Ruby as they drove through town towards an area that had the shops they were looking for.

Once there Ruby and IA started to wander around the shopping area with Blake walking a few steps back, trying not to get in the girls way.

The three girls wandered around for three hours, going into different shops to buy clothes, each of them getting some clothes. After they finished with clothes they helped get Ruby some things for her room.

Ruby got a couple posters of some shows she likes but also got a poster of IA much too said girls embarrassment.

Ruby didn't want much more other than some more lined paper in order for her to write with later when she would be working on a song.

After they finished shopping, Ruby had ended up with five new shirts and another pair of jeans plus two skirts.

IA had only gotten the one shirt and that was it, as she already had quite a lot of clothes so didn't need anything, she mostly just helped Ruby chose clothes.

Once the two girls were done they grabbed something to eat before they chose to head home for the day.

Blake left them at the door as she returned to her own house in the small village of houses, knowing her charge would be safe here.

Ruby smiled as she carried the bags of what they brought today, allowing IA to open up the door calling out, "We're home."

Ruby moved past IA to head to her room in order to drop her stuff off and once she had done that she came down to where IA was, who was currently talking with Miku.

"So how was your day?" The blue haired girl asked, grinning the whole time.

"It was good, went to the company to get Ruby to meet all the department heads and then she spoke to Ozpin about something, then we went out shopping." IA said, trying not to encourage Miku anymore.

Frowning, "Was that it? Damn." Miku said.

"Of course that was it, why what were you thinking?" IA asked.

Miku just smiled at IA as she walked off, "Nothing."

IA looked confused as Miku walked off before Ruby came over to take her hand and drag her up the stairs to her room.

Once Ruby had closed the door behind IA she moved over to her desk to start searching through her folder of songs to find what she was looking for.

IA watched Ruby move about her room and decided to speak up, "Why did you want me here?" She asked the quiet girl.

Ruby as she was searching quietly replied, causing IA to strain her ears, "Well Ozpin wants me to do a new song."

IA was just able to hear what Ruby said, a little surprised that she was asked to do a new song so soon after moving here, "Ok then, what is it then? Do you need help?" IA asked.

Ruby shook her head as she went about looking through her folder, as she found what she was looking for she mumble, "Ah." Pulling the paper out she came back over to IA handing over the sheet to her.

The lyrics were simple with a recurring theme and only few variations in lines, as she watched IA read them she spoke up, "They want me to do a dance song, and that's the closest thing I've got lyrics wise."

IA nodded her head, reading over the lyrics once more, her mind already at work thinking up music that could go with the song, "Well lyrics are good for that sort of thing, and it's mostly the beat in the background that's important with dance songs."

Ruby watched as IA's mind went automatically to what could be done to it she chose that moment to ask, "Um I was wondering if maybe you wanted to work on it together?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Huh?" IA replied, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Um well I'm not good at thinking up the music for a dance song, and I was thinking something more electronic based and well, I think your music suits the idea. I've got the lyrics and I was wondering if you wanted to perform the song with me?" Ruby asked, looking down and away from IA the whole time.

IA smiled at how Ruby was acting, "Its fine Ruby, I'd love to work with you on it but what do you mean perform it?" Confused about Ruby's wording.

Blushing Ruby looked towards the wall, "Well I'm going to perform at the concert in a couple weeks."

IA stood stunned, knowing Ruby's singing identity and that she clearly didn't want her identity to be known to other people so she was a little shocked to hear Ruby would be doing one, "But what about your identity getting out? Wouldn't that mean everyone would know what you look like?" IA asked.

Ruby looked over to IA confused as to why IA was so concerned and asking as much, "Why are you concerned about?"

IA looked back at Ruby just as confused as the girl, "Why wouldn't I be? You obviously hid your identity for a reason so doing a concert would ruin all of that, wouldn't it?" IA stated.

Ruby blushed at the concern the other girl had for her, "Ozpin said that they won't be streaming it anywhere and videos and cameras will be banned for the show to protect my identity and make sure it won't get out."

IA let out a sigh in relief at hearing the news, "Well that's good then, so they want you to perform the new song at the concert?" She asked.

Ruby nodded her head in response to the question. Hoping IA would be alright with it and working on the song together with Ruby.

"Well we better get to work then." IA said with a smile, pulling Ruby along into her room where her laptop and her mixes were.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Song I'm thinking of is the Nightcore version of In Your Eyes (Rampage)**

 **Chapter 5- Part 1**

The two girls spent the rest of the day, and the night in IA's room working on the song until finally they both fell asleep from exhaustion from the day, neither girl bothering to change in order for bed.

This habit continued over the next week with both girls staying in either Ruby's or IA's room, with one person leaving at a time to get food for both of them.

As it began nearing the end of the week the two singers had worked out the lyrics, making minor changes to what Ruby had already done beforehand, and once the lyrics were finished within the first couple days they started to work out the music to go with it.

This easily took the longest time as Ruby and IA couldn't find anything that fit in with the lyrics or gave the feeling they wanted for the song.

Finally at the start of the second week they had found the sort of music they wanted and went about creating the full song.

At the end of the Monday before the concert, which at this point was only two days away they decided to try and record the song in the studio on the third floor.

Ruby was standing inside the booth section setting up the microphone and making sure it was connected while IA set up the music they had come up with on a loop so they could practice the songs multiply times if needs be.

Once IA had set it up she entered the booth with Ruby, as both girls were going to sing but they weren't completely sure how they would share the parts and instead just wanted to practise for the concert.

Unknown to the two girls was that Miku and Luka snuck into the room when IA entered the booth, due to the one way glass the two occupants in the booth wouldn't see anyone outside in the control room area, meaning Miku and Luka could both look and listen to what was going on.

Both girls were suspicious and curious about what the two were getting up to as they had barely seen either of them except when either of them went to get food and they had stayed holed up in IA's room the whole week.

As Ruby handed over a set of headphones to IA, both girls placed them on their head content in listening to the music a couple times before they would start singing.

There was about a minute gap between repeats of the music allowing the two girls to talk to each other in between and say what they think, there plan was to record for about an hour and then listen to the playback afterwards to see what they thought.

Miku and Luka both put the headphones on in the control room as they heard the two girls in the booth start to talk to each other about the song before the music started to play.

After almost a minute Ruby started to sing, while singing Ruby made small notes in between certain verses to match with the music playing in the background.

' _In your eyes_

 _In your eyes_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky._

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _ **Ruby noted down the point where the music started to pick up for the first stage of the song.**_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

 _ **A drum beat started to thump in the background of, overpowering the rest of the music, Ruby tapped her foot in time with the beat using it as a marker for herself in the song.**_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _ **Ruby noted down the point where the gap between verses was the longest and the music the strongest and wrote down at this point she could move around the stage and maybe dance.**_

 _ **Next she noted how long the gap was and when the music would start to slow for her sing once more, she added in a note about walking around the stage to see what she can do during that time, and also a note about singing the last verse with IA.**_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain is stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _In your eyes…_

 _ **Ruby noted as the music picked up for the last time, before the final words of the song.**_

 _In your eyes…_

 _ **Ruby then noted how many drum beats between the second to last line and then finally when the music would slow down and she would need to sing the final line before lights would hopefully fade out.**_

 _In your eyes…'_

Once the first play through of the song was complete, it went immediately into the second where the two girls started to sing through the lyrics.

They spent over an hour singing and going through the song, they went through almost ten times before deciding it was time to stop for a while and rest up.

Miku and Luka stayed the whole time listening in to the two girls singing, enjoying the song and realising it was something very different, however it didn't help them to work out who Ruby was as it was very different to the singer they were looking for.

As the two girls inside the booth came out they saw the two other occupants of the house sitting there with headphones on listening in to them.

Ruby shied away from them, moving to hide behind IA to avoid the gaze of Luka and Miku.

IA saw this and allowed Ruby to move behind her as she glared at the two girls sitting in the chairs in front of the control board.

"Were you listening in on us?" IA asked coldly.

Miku blushed and looked away while Luka answer, "We're sorry but we wanted to see what it was you've been working on and been hiding away doing."

IA soften slightly hearing this, realising she'd barely spoken to the two girls over the last week and when she felt Ruby touch her shoulder and whisper to her that it was alright she dropped it.

"You could have just asked, you know?" IA said as she walked over to the fridge to get two bottles of water for herself and Ruby.

Luka and Miku blushed at the statement as they realised an easier way could have been done, after a minute pause allowing the two girls to have a drink of water Miku spoke up.

"Ruby, you have a lovely singing voice, what is that song called? I've never heard it before." Miku asked the silent girl.

Instead of Ruby answering IA saved Ruby from it, "It's a new song Ruby and I are working on, it's called In Your Eyes." IA answered.

Luka and Miku looked at each other before standing up, "Well we'll leave you to practise then." Both girls smiled before leaving.

IA and Ruby looked at each other confused for a minute before going back to practising.

* * *

It was the day of the concert around four in the afternoon when the group of four singers, one manager and one bodyguard arrived at the venue in the capital.

That morning when all of the girls were getting ready, they had the news on the TV playing, and the presenters were talking about the upcoming concert that day and also the strange restrictions placed on the concert.

"It's odd isn't it? Normally the concerts are streamed for oversea fans who couldn't make it to the show and also they would encourage taking pictures of the show. The only thing that's remained the same is the autographing session afterwards where fans can meet the singers, but still everything else is odd, and also the rumours coming out." The first presenter said to his co-presenter.

The woman nodded her head in response to the man's comments, "It is odd but what rumour is it you're talking about? I haven't heard much but speculation about the event."

The man smiled at his other presenter, "Well a source close to the organisers have said the infamous Red will be preforming tonight, they said the restrictions were in place because of her performance tonight and concerns for her safety."

The woman just shook her head in response, "Oh I've heard that one before, and others are saying that it isn't for her safety but instead because she wanted in her contract to remain anonymous."

The two presenter's debate about the concert for almost half an hour, each throwing out their own theories out about why the change in the normal concert rules.

Cutting it out Ruby focused on getting ready for the car to arrive to take them to the venue.

As they arrived they were taken through a tour of the concert hall, being shown the large open space in front of the stage that would be filled up in a few hours, as the concert had sold out within minutes of tickets going on sale.

The hall had three levels, two of which were elevated above the hall to fit even more people inside and give them a higher view as well.

Once they were shown the crowd area and how close to the stage they were able to get as well, with that part of the tour complete they were shown around the back stage area and to their individual dressing rooms.

With that area complete they were taken to the most important part, the stage. As the venue manager spoke about the stage and the set up Ruby started walking around it, randomly counting out steps and looking around certain parts of it, her mind going a mile a minute as she thought up a plan.

The venue manager noticed what Ruby was doing and was about to speak up to ask what she was doing when he saw Blake shaking her head.

Once Ruby was complete she came back to the group to hear the manager finishing off his talk about positions of different band members and equipment on the stage.

After he was finished he allowed the four singers to wander around the building to look for anything they wanted to look at in particular. While three of the four girls left to do just that, Ruby walked to the room she was given, sitting on the couch inside and taking a book out of her bag that she brought with her.

Ruby sat there reading for over the next hour, leaving her more than enough time to prepare for the concert, especially since she was the last one to perform.

Blake remained outside Ruby's room even as it grew busier with people moving around and setting up equipment and getting outfits ready for the singers as well.

As a team of make-up artists and people to dress Ruby in her outfit came along, Blake stopped them from entering the room.

"I'll take the clothes, if the make-up team come back in about an hour she'll be ready." Blake told the team, dismissing them quickly as she opened the door to Ruby's dressing room with her outfit in hand.

"Ruby, I've got your outfit." Blake said.

Ruby didn't bother to look up from her book as she pointed towards the chair in front of the mirror and table.

Blake just shook her head at Ruby, "You've got an hour to get ready before a make-up team come back to get you ready, Miku's about to go out and perform, both Miku and Luka have an hour set each, then IA has a half hour set before you go out for your set." Blake informed Ruby as she left the room, allowing Ruby to carry on with her book.

Ruby spent the next half hour reading her book further until she found a good point to stop, standing up stretching out her tired limbs before looking over her outfit for the show.

She found a black blouse and skirt which had red trimmings on the bottom, along with a corset as well to wrap around her stomach.

Frowning at the corset Ruby debated with herself about whether or not to wear it but decided to give it a try.

Stripping down to her underwear Ruby stood in the full length mirror to look at herself, turning away with tears in her eyes she removed the bandages on her wrists to reveal faint white scars littering along both wrists.

Ignoring this Ruby's gaze moved to a rose symbol necklace handing from her neck, touching the cold metal she rubbed it softly before getting dressed.

Putting on a set of black tights she pulled them up her legs before pulling a small black short-sleeved t-shirt over the top half of her body before pulling the blouse over the top of that.

Once she had don't that she wrapped a belt around her waist between the skirt and blouse, noticing a silver rose symbol on the belt she frowned once more, removing it from her outfit.

Lastly Ruby put the corset on, and with some effort and the mirror she managed to tie the corset up, leaving enough space for her to breathe.

Once she was done she noticed a red cape sitting at the bottom of the outfit, frowning once again Ruby threw the cape onto the couch thinking it was too over the top, so next she put the large black boots on to finish the outfit.

As Ruby finished getting dressed she heard a double knock on the door, walking over it she returned the knock causing it to open and Blake walking through.

"Cute, the make-up artists are outside and waiting for you." Blake said, with the door open Ruby was able to hear the loud music of the concert going on and Ruby was able to hear Miku singing.

Signing Ruby asked Blake if she really needed make up and if so, could she do it herself.

Blake shook her head, "I'm sorry Ruby, but you do need make-up and you can't do it yourself." Blake told Ruby causing the other girl to frown in disappointment.

'Fine then.' Ruby signed to Blake.

Blake stepped out of the way to let a small group of two girls and one guy came into the room and quickly made Ruby sit down and quickly started to apply light make-up to the girls face.

It took around ten minutes for them to apply the make-up and Ruby couldn't notice the difference, one of the last things they were going to put on her was lipstick, but as soon as Ruby saw the colour they were going to use she shook her head.

Looking over to Blake she signed, 'Don't do red, its going too far.'

Blake nodded her head and spoke for her, "She doesn't want to wear red lipstick, and she feels it's going a little too far."

The man who was going to put it on her turned to Blake asking, "Well what colour does she want?"

Ruby smiled as she heard the question and quickly signed out what colour she wanted.

Blake smiled as well hearing the odd colour, "Purple." Blake stated.

The three make-up artists looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders as the man went to get purple lipstick and put it on a smiling Ruby.

Once that was finished the three make-up artists all left the room, leaving Ruby and Blake alone.

Ruby was smiling at her face in the mirror signing to Blake, 'How long till I go out?'

"You've got about ten minutes, there is a small interlude as they set up the stage for you and reinforce the rules." Blake informed Ruby.

Ruby nodded back, standing up from the chair to walk outside her room for the first time in almost three hours.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A/N**

 **Songs are In The End and Runaway by Linkin Park, Wings and Time to say goodbye from RWBY and then In Your eyes (Rampage) Nightcore version.**

 **So oops I forgot to post a chapter last night, sorry about that, anyway I want some opinions. Do you want me to write out full songs with lyrics and stuff, I'll do it for certain ones or parts of ones but do you want them all like written out or do you mind me skipping over some of them like I've done. Anyway leave your opinions if you want to, thank you.**

 **Chapter 5-Part 2**

As soon as she was outside she was assaulted with the sound of the fans in the main hall, and also of the stuff running around.

As Ruby got closer to the stage in her outfit she found Miku and Luka waiting there, dressed in their normal clothes again, and waiting to see Ruby in action.

IA was waiting along with Luka and Miku, but unlike those two she was still in her stage outfit. Said outfit consisted of a thin material that covered her chest, leaving a large amount of skin exposed. After that was a pink layered skirt that reached halfway down her thighs and then she had a pair of white knee high boots on. And of course her trademark choker with her name on it. (Her outfit from See the light video.)

Ruby gave the three people a shy smile with a blush as they all looked over her stage outfit, with Miku and Luka saying, "You look quite cute, I like the theme as well." They both told her.

IA smiled and leaned in to Ruby's ear saying, "Looking a bit warm." IA said.

Ruby blushed further at IA's breath on her ear and also what she was saying, and quietly returning the comment, "Aren't you cold in that?"

Now it was IA's turn to blush at Ruby's comment about her clothes, or lack thereof, nodding quietly IA decided to change the topic, "How are you feeling?"

Ruby raised her hand, flat palmed and waved it slightly in the middle to show she was so-so.

IA smiled hoping to relax her, "Well try closing your eyes and imagining you are back on your balcony singing."

Before Ruby could offer any sort of reply, a drum beat started to signal the start of her set, the whole stage was dark with no light being on at all, except for those inside the crowd so they can all see, but they were on the demist setting.

Ruby slowly walked out onto the stage, looking out at the oddly quiet crowd as they recognised the drumbeat being played.

Putting her ear plugs in to stop the loud music and the crowd from distracting her, she allowed the quieter sounding music to fill her ears.

Then as soon as the piano started the crowd started to shout out as they knew who was coming out on stage or who was about to start singing.

Ruby slowly walked into the middle of the stage, microphone held in her hand as she started to sing softly, "One life, Is not a long time…." Ruby sung.

Her voice was soft that even with the microphone it sounded quiet over the speakers, the soft piano music playing in time with Ruby's singing, while Ruby closed her eyes in order to get lost in the music and the song, Ruby swayed in time with the music.

Then as the other instruments came into play she started to sing slightly louder to match the sound of the instruments in the background.

As Ruby went through and finished the song, she removed one of her ear plugs to hear the crowd and the reaction they had.

She was stunned by the response where everyone was clapping and shouting at her, repeated cries of 'Red' filled her ears, Ruby blushed and was glad that the lights hadn't come on quite yet as the soft music changed to something more upbeat.

Ruby's next song was Runaway, a much louder and more powerful song then the previous one and once the guitar came in the lights flared on.

Ruby being prepared for the sudden light by the director in her ear closed her eyes to protect herself from the bright lights.

Ruby still remained in the centre of the stage, moving around only a little bit up and down the stage as she sung.

Once that song finished it bled into the next just as quickly for Ruby as she started singing In The End, smiling into the song as she felt herself become freer as she did whenever she sung this song.

Finishing off her fourth song Time to Say Goodbye, it made the crowd think that it was her last song, but as she finished it off the lights dimmed until only Ruby had a light on her.

Ruby placed the microphone onto the floor, being careful not to knock it at all as she smiled out at the crowd.

Taking an ear plug out she dangled it over her shoulder as she looked over to the side, watching the stage crew setting up the area for IA to perform with her.

Raising her hands Ruby started to sign out what she wanted to say, with Blake on the side watching her and translating for her with a microphone so the crowd knew what she was saying.

While the camera was focused on her, the crowd watched the large screens with interest as they got their first clear look of the singer known as Red.

With Blake's monotone voice it didn't do Ruby's voice justice but as Ruby didn't want to speak to such a large crowd Ruby made Ruby not trust her voice at all.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and for giving me such a good reception. I'll admit I was hesitant about performing this concert tonight, I really was. As you can tell certain things have happened tonight in order to protect my identity." Ruby paused in her motions as Blake caught up with her, and while she tried to think what she could say.

"I cannot share the details of this but I however I will say it is due to my past. Again I would like to thank you for the response I've gotten here today, I think I might do more concerts as it is fun and something different." Ruby signed, her face growing sad as she said about her history, remembering what had happened. Smiling once more to hide the wave of sadness Ruby continued.

"Tonight you are all in for a special treat, next up is a new song that is different from all my current work that I have done." Ruby signed once more, taking a pause to check behind her that IA was set up.

Receiving a thumbs up from the girl Ruby smiled as she turned back, signing out, "It's called In Your Eyes and please welcome IA back." Ruby signed, raising her hand behind her as a light was shone onto IA as Ruby picked up her microphone and took a couple steps back.

As the music started with a low beat Ruby sung the first line softly, her voice fading as she sung.

' _In your eyes_

 _In your eyes_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky._

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes'_

IA was standing on a slightly raised platform with her laptop open along with a couple other devices to help her, as Ruby finished off the first bit IA started to pick up the music further before fading it back a little to allow Ruby to sing.

' _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

As the drum beat from the band started to play, IA raised a fist into the air throwing it up in the air in time with the drum beat.

Ruby herself was doing the same, but not confidante enough to raise her fist so instead tapping her food against the stage. Moving around the stage trying to get the crowd involved as she did.

' _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes'_

When the music started to enter the area with a large enough gap between the verses Ruby moved up to where IA was standing, and once she made sure the music was fine pulled IA down to the centre of the stage with her to dance.

Ruby smiled at IA as she started to dance in time with the music, closing her eyes and moving her body as she walked around the stage, prompting IA to do the same following Ruby's movements.

As the music started to fade slightly, IA went back to her platform to control the music as Ruby started to sing softly the next line as she walked to the centre of the stage once more.

' _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain is stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _It's getting dark, above the sky_

 _The night is shy and so am I_

 _It's cloudy night, the rain of stars_

 _Just see the world in your sweet eyes_

 _In your eyes…'_

As Ruby sung the first part of the verse she walked over to IA's platform, joining her up there Ruby held the microphone in between them as she leaned in close so both voices could be picked up, she got IA to sing the final parts with her.

As they got to the final full line, Ruby put the mike over to IA with a smile on her face as IA sung, _'In your eyes…'_

Ruby smiled again as she heard the music pick up quickly once more with the drum beats and the rest of the music, Ruby moved around IA a little on the platform as she watched the girl use her laptop and keypad to match the beats.

Ruby smiled and as the song was calming down and started to fade out Ruby got close to IA and looked her in her eyes singing, _'In your eyes…'_ Letting it hang as she faded her voice out herself.

Ruby could see IA's blush as the lights dimmed and went out completely on the stage signalling the end of the song.

Ruby smiled at IA as she removed her earplug to hear the crowd shouting, leaning in to whisper to IA, Ruby said, "We have a signing session don't we?" Ruby asked with a smile.

IA nodded numbly, unsure what had just happened there when Ruby sung the final line of the song, nowhere in the practises of the song did Ruby ever do that.

Smiling stupidly again Ruby took IA's hand and led her off the stage and following Blake they were led to a large room with four tables, Miku and Luka already there sitting down talking between the two.

As the two girls came over to sit down Miku smirked at IA and once the girl sat down next to her she leaned in to whisper, "So nothing going on huh? That sure didn't look like nothing."

IA blushed and wasn't given a chance to answer the girl as the first couple fans started to walk through the doors, all of them heading straight for Ruby causing her to panic slightly and instead of looking towards Blake like she normally would, her gaze went straight to IA.

IA noticed the look and reached over to Ruby to take her hand into her own, squeezing it to offer the girl some sort of comfort.

Blake moved to stand in front of Ruby's table as she was assaulted by questions from her fans, luckily Blake was able to answer some of them for Ruby without the need for her to do so.

Ruby signed a number of different papers, photos and programmes for the show, while also blushing under the praise from fans who said how good her performance was live.

There was only one fan that asked why she didn't speak but after a stern look from Blake and surprisingly IA the fan dropped it and no one else asked again.

Ruby smiled throughout the whole thing and after the initial wave of fans they all started to spread out among the other three girls, IA being right handed however needed to let go of Ruby's hand but quickly replaced it awkwardly with her left hand.

The whole affair took almost an hour before finally they stopped the flow of fans and once all of them had finished the four singers were finally able to leave and go home.

Their car was waiting for them outside, a large eight seat people carrier was waiting for them, Blake slid into the front passenger seat while Miku and Luka took up the middle leaving IA and Ruby the back three seats.

As soon as Ruby sat down into the seat she let out a large yawn much to IA's amusement as she giggled at the action, leaning in to tell Ruby, "I forgot to say how cute you look in that outfit."

Ruby blushed at the words, causing IA to smile wider at the effect her words had on her.

Ruby herself pouted at the girl, pretending to be annoyed at her for what she had said but it didn't last long as she let out another yawn.

IA smiled at Ruby telling her, "It'll be about an hour or two until we get home, why don't you take a nap?" IA suggested to the tired girl.

Ruby nodded and as soon as she closed her eyes and rested her head back she fell asleep from exhaustion from performing at the concert and then the signing session straight away afterwards.

Unknown to Ruby she had leaned over while she was asleep and leaned onto IA, falling asleep on her shoulder.

The other occupants of the call all smiled at IA and Ruby and the way Ruby was sleeping on the other girl, both still in their stage outfits as they didn't have time to change afterwards.

IA's face was covered in a soft blush for the entire journey home as Ruby leaned against her sleeping.

As the car pulled up to the house IA tried to wake Ruby up but was met with failure as the other girl wouldn't wake up.

Climbing out of the car and moving around to Ruby's side, she gently pulled the girl out of the seat being careful not to wake the girl up.

Lifting Ruby into her arms to carry her bridal style, IA was shocked to feel how light the girl was, finding that she seemed more like bones then any meat on her at all.

With help from her roommates she was able to carry Ruby up the stairs and into her room, placing her on the bed she started to remove some of Ruby's clothes, taking the corset first to allow Ruby to breathe a little better.

Next IA removed Ruby's skirt, tights and boots, not worried about seeing her underwear as she knew Ruby slept in it.

To make sure Ruby didn't grow too warm during the night IA also removed Ruby's blouse, not really looking as she undressed Ruby didn't notice the scars along her wrists.

IA gently moved Ruby underneath the covers of her bed, wrapping the girl in them when she saw something on the girl's wrists.

Looking closer at the marks IA saw the faint white scars lining the girls wrists, recognising the marks made her gasp out in surprise but quickly covered her mouth to make sure she didn't wake the girl up.

Tucking Ruby into bed, IA took her leave to go to her room in order to go to sleep, her mind on Ruby's scars unsure what to make of them.

Removing her boots and skirt IA climbed into her bed deciding to talk to Blake about it tomorrow to maybe find out more, or maybe she should just leave it and wait for Ruby to tell her.

IA still unsure about what course of action to take quickly fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

 **A/N**

 **I only have one more chapter that's already written and the one after that I need to mess with more, side note that the first chapters you see posted, I wrote them all as two very large chapters, the first two chapters were one 9000 word document that I split up, in hindsight I could of split it up further but didn't think of it at the time, and those chapters after the first two was one large 10,000 word one that I just did all at once and split it up.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Sorry for being so late with putting this chapter out, this is the last pre-written chapter I have, I have about three thousand words written for the next chapter but need to break it up and edit it a little.**

 **Anyway two things one, if you like Mai-Hime then I'll have something up for you in the next few days of a story I'm writing for it.**

 **Also I'm working on something for another story that I want to add extra chapters to, and also SIS will hopefully be updated soon as well.**

 **Oh and** **Warnings for this chapter, blood and someone having a panic attack/ relapse so be warned now!**

 **Alright none of you can complain now. Anyway please read and review. ^_^**

 **Chapter 6**

 **That night**

IA was in a blissful sleep, the last week and a half catching up with her with all the late nights she and Ruby had had together over that time.

She was smiling in her sleep as the dream she was having was a particularly nice one for a change in pace compared to her normal dreamless sleep.

It was all shattered when a loud scream echoed around the house waking IA up immediately as she recognised the voice.

Almost sprinting out of her bed IA opened her door up, not caring how she was dressed and launched herself into Ruby's room as the two other girls in the house were slowly coming out of their room confused.

IA was inside Ruby's room and at the girl's side within seconds as she saw the girl curled up shouting and clawing at her arms and shoulder.

IA went to Ruby immediately, "Ruby, Ruby wake up." IA tried but found that Ruby wouldn't wake up, and as she tried getting close to shake her found Ruby moving further away from her.

Luka and Miku entered the room to find Ruby screaming and clawing at her arms and shoulder, confused they stood still shocked at what they were seeing.

IA saw them inside just standing there causing her to shout, "HELP ME!" IA shouted prompting them into action.

Luka went immediately to help IA in trying to stop Ruby from doing any more harm to herself but was struggling to get her restrained.

Miku on the other hand called out, "I'm going to get Blake." As she received nods from the two girls she ran out to go and get said girl.

As Miku went out of the room, IA and Luka went about holding Ruby down. "IA you get her hands I'll get her legs." Luka ordered the other girl, moving to hold Ruby's legs down.

IA went through the hard part of trying to hold down Ruby's arms and stop her from clawing at herself further.

Trying to pull Ruby's arms down to her side, IA quickly found that the girl was much stronger then she looks as she continually fought her way out of IA's grip.

Failing once more IA tried a different method to hold Ruby's arms down, climbing further onto the bed IA straddled Ruby's stomach, gripping her arms and putting her weight onto her the girl's arms to hold them above Ruby's head.

As IA had her hands on Ruby's wrists she found them covered in some sort of fluid that covered her hands as well, not looking up to see what it is IA assumed it to be sweat as she tried speaking to Ruby to calm her down.

"Ruby, its IA you need to wake up. It's just a dream, it can't hurt you." IA kept repeating, trying to get Ruby to wake up.

After what seemed like forever the Blake haired bodyguard burst into the room with speed as she quickly went about accessing the situation.

"Keep her pinned." Blake ordered as she went into Ruby's bathroom and where she knew the girl's first aid kit was stored.

Tearing it open she quickly found the small vial and syringe out of the bag, she carefully pieced the vial with the needle using it to take the vials content into the syringe.

Blake walked back into the room moving past all of them until she was near Ruby's head and arms, "Keep her still." Blake ordered.

Tightening her grip on Ruby, IA moved out of the way slightly to allow Blake the access to Ruby's neck.

Blake got IA to move slightly as she herself held Ruby's head to the side with one hand while the other hand put the needle into Ruby's neck injecting the sedative.

After about ten seconds Ruby finally calmed down and stilled, the three girls didn't move off Ruby's body until they started to hear Ruby's calm, soft breathing.

Slowly the Luka moved off of Ruby's legs and IA slowly climbed off Ruby's upper body to stand at the bed beside them.

Blake saw that Ruby had finally relaxed and ordered the other three girls in the room, "Out, now!" Blake ordered as she went into the bathroom to bring out the first aid kit.

Miku and Luka left the room, following what they were told while IA remained routed to the spot staring at her hands.

Blake turned the lights on in Ruby's room as she came back with the first aid kit to find IA looking at her hands that were covered in blood, Ruby's blood.

"I told you to get out." Blake said as she went past IA and to Ruby's bed.

IA didn't even hear Blake as her eyes and attention was fixated on her hands which were covered in Ruby's blood.

Once Blake put some cloths onto the Ruby's wrists she walked over to IA giving her another cloth to clean her hands.

"Clean up and go wait outside." Blake said more softly this time.

IA just shook her head as she came back to the present, "No, I want to help." She told Blake.

Blake looked IA in the face and saw into the girls eyes and noticed something, "Fine, go fill up a bowl with warm water and come back."

IA nodded going to do what she was asked to, moving to the bathroom once she found a bowl to fill up with water.

Coming back into the room with the bowl filled with water she found Ruby lying flat on her bed with the covers moved out of the way and her arms at her side.

Blake was checking her over while IA walked over with the bowl, no words passed between them as Blake handed a cloth to IA who then, using the water started to clean Ruby's wrists of blood.

IA was shocked to see the cuts she saw the night before, over half of them had been reopened and slowly bleeding.

IA cleaned Ruby's wrists of blood until the bleeding slowed enough or in some cases stopped completely, then with Blake's help she bandaged up the girls wrists.

Once complete they rolled Ruby onto her side to reveal the bandages covering her shoulder now had some blood going through.

Blake sighed as she saw that Ruby had disturbed the mark on her shoulder causing it to bleed, slowly peeling away the bandages she saw the brand on her shoulder now covered in blood.

Taking the wet cloth Blake started to gently clean around the mark with IA's help doing the same, eventually once the outside was cleaned, Blake moved onto the part of the brand hearing Ruby's breathe hitched as Blake cleaned the mark.

Looking at Ruby her eyes grew sad at the pain the girl was enduring as she cleaned the mark.

IA watched as Blake slowly cleaned the blood away to reveal a dark red, angry snowflake brand burnt into Ruby's shoulder, confused she looked to Blake for clarification but the girl only shook her head.

The two girls sat in silence as Blake finished cleaning Ruby's shoulder, re-bandaging it up once she had finished and dried the area.

Handing the bowl of bloody water to IA, said girl walked over to the bathroom to empty out the bowl and clean it out before allowing it to dry.

Entering back into the main bedroom area to find Blake tucking Ruby back into her bed, once the bodyguard had finished she took IA by the arm to lead her outside, knowing otherwise the girl would stay in the room.

Blake led IA downstairs to the kitchen where the two other residence in the house were quietly talking with a couple cups of tea in front of them.

Luka noticing their arrival said, "We've made some tea for you, have a seat." Luka said, handing over and pouring two more cups for the two girls.

All of them sat down in silence each sipping their cup of tea until Miku decided to speak up, "What was that?"

Luka looked shocked at her girlfriend for being so blunt, to which Miku just shrugged her shoulder, "You can't just ask like that."

Before either girl could say more Blake spoke up, "Its fine Miss Megurine, what you saw was a relapse, I think Ozpin informed you about them. As Miku was coming to get me I was halfway out the door from the alert I was sent." Blake informed them, gently sipping her tea.

Luka nodded her head, remembering what she was told but didn't realise it could be this bad, "How is she?"

"She's alright for now, I've given her a sedative that will keep her out until the morning at which point I'm going to take her to the hospital to have her checked out." Blake informed the others.

The three other girls nodded in return, understanding that course of action Miku was next to speak up, "Does it happen often?"

Shaking her head Blake answered, "It can vary, there are a few things we know that can trigger them but sometimes it's from stress or for no reason, at least not one Ruby is willing to share with me." Blake informed all of them.

Once again the four girls nodded their heads in response, Miku and Luka then stood up saying tiredly, "We're going back to bed so we'll see you in the morning."

Blake nodded as they took their leave, telling them goodnight as they went.

IA and Blake remained behind quietly sipping their tea as neither wanted to talk until finally IA broke the silence, "What's that mark on her shoulder?" IA asked softly.

Blake looked to the other girl, "What mark?" Blake said, trying to remain naïve about it.

IA just glared at Blake, "Don't give me that, I saw how you looked when you saw it. You looked sad and annoyed, I'm assuming sad that the mark was on Ruby and annoyed at yourself." IA stated to the other girl.

Blake looked stunned at how observant IA had been during the whole event to pick up on Blake's facial expressions, especially since the expressions were only on her face for barely a second.

"How did you know that?" Blake asked.

IA smirked as she realised she caught the older woman, "Being a singer means I have to notice things more then another person, mostly it's things in the voices but I can also notice facial features, so are you going to carry on being naïve about that mark?" IA said asking once more.

Blake looked to the other girl realising she couldn't be allowed to go without telling her, "I don't know everything, all I know is the after effects of what happened. How much do you know?" Blake asked the other girl as she stood up to make more tea for the two girls, reading the time and seeing it was around two in the morning.

Blake walked back to the table pouring IA some more tea before sitting back down to listen to IA's answer.

"Luka told us about the potential relapses and not to let Weiss Schnee near her, but that's mostly it." IA informed Blake.

Blake nodded her head in response, "Another person not to let near her is her half-sister Yang Xiao Long, and she has quite long blonde hair so it'll be difficult not to recognise her." Blake said, her voice taking a faraway quality to it.

"Do they know she's here?" IA asked.

Blake smiled at the question, "As you know Ruby doesn't have her identity published at all and we try very hard to keep it that way, the only people who know is her uncle family wise." Blake informed the girl.

IA nodded, "So who did that to her?"

Blake started to grow sad as she remember, "It was from her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee. Weiss caused a lot of harm to Ruby that I failed to protect her from, but the marks on her wrists, they are all self-inflicted while the mark on her back is from…." Blake stopped talking for a minute as she shut her eyes, remembering back to when she got Ruby out of Weiss' house, the smell of burning flesh and Ruby's crying.

Blake slowly came back to the present, "Weiss branded her, she used a red hot brand to mark Ruby for life, she screamed and when I said screamed I meant blood curling to the point that I thought she was dying. I'm pretty sure she thought she was dying but she's never talked about it. Anyway when I heard that I rushed inside and when I saw what Weiss was doing I punched her in the face and got Ruby out of there." Blake told IA coldly, but she smiled in satisfaction when she spoke of punching Weiss.

IA grew sad as she found out what Ruby had gone through and what Blake had to do, she was torn between hugging Blake and running upstairs to hug Ruby.

Blake saw this response and smiled at the girl, "It's alright IA, and I've dealt with it even though it was barely a month ago."

IA nodded her head in understanding, "I'm sorry for asking."

Blake just shook her head, "It's alright, you saw the marks earlier and were unsure about them but please don't tell Ruby I told you." Blake asked.

IA nodded her head in response and after finishing their tea Blake spoke up, "I'm going to go back and go to bed, I'll be round in the morning around ten to pick up Ruby." Blake said as she stood up and left the house.

Once Blake had left IA went about going back to bed herself but instead of going to her room she decided to go into Ruby's room, pulling the chair from her table over to sit on as she leaned half her body onto the bed while the lower half remained on the chair.

IA fell asleep shortly afterwards in an awkward position she would later regret in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7-**

Ruby woke up slowly and in a slightly lucid state trying to work out why she was in that state and why she felt bandages on her arms.

Ruby looked over to her clock to see it was around eight in the morning, looking at her wrists to see the new bandages she found IA half laying, half sitting on her bed and a chair, confused she decided to wake the girl up from the uncomfortable position.

After Ruby shook IA a few times before the girl started to sit up slowly looking around the rooms as she sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked around.

Ruby giggled at seeing IA waking up, and rubbing her eyes.

IA suddenly woke up as she turned to look at Ruby, quickly looking over Ruby to see if there were any problems with the bandages or anything.

Ruby giggled a little more at seeing the sudden change in IA before she decided to gently stop IA's hands.

"I'm fine." Ruby told IA softly, trying to ease her worrying.

IA looked at Ruby not believing her completely, "Can you show me your bandages please?" IA asked.

Ruby nodded and showed them asking, "What happened?"

IA grew silent as she looked over the bandages noticing that blood hadn't seeped through meaning either the bleeding had stopped or there wasn't much of it.

"IA, please." Ruby almost begged of IA, wanting to know what had happened.

Looking down IA's hands stilled, "You relapsed." IA said softly.

Ruby stopped, understanding the reason she woke up oddly, and why IA was so reluctant to tell her about the bandages or anything.

IA looked up to Ruby to see her sullen expression on her face as she realised what happened and until IA spoke up once more, "I know."

This froze Ruby completely to the point she stopped breathing for a second, "Know what?" Ruby asked softly, barely audible.

"I've seen them, Blake told me." IA said once more.

Ruby didn't move as she listened to what IA was saying, trying to work out how to react to what the girl was saying.

"They don't matter, I mean they do matter, they're apart of you but I mean it doesn't change how I look at you or anything, you're still beautiful but the marks don't take away from that for me." IA started to blurt out, not thinking as she spoke.

Ruby just looked at IA with a blush on her face as she heard the beautiful part before she held up a hand to IA causing her to stop talking.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Ruby asked, her voice taking a teasing tone.

IA blushed as she realised what she had said, before she recovered enough to speak more clearly, "That's what you got out of all of that?" IA asked disbelief in her voice.

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders "If I don't think about the bad stuff then it's like it never happened." Ruby answered the other girl.

IA nodded her head in understanding and seeing that Ruby didn't want to talk about it she decided it was best to drop it for now, "Why don't we get up and get some breakfast?" IA asked the other girl.

Ruby nodded eagerly as she climbed out of bed to find out during the night that she had been changed out from the clothes she went to bed in.

Now she found she was in her usual attire when she went to bed, an oversized shirt and her underwear while IA was still dressed her stage outfit minus the skirt from the concert the night before.

Ruby saw this and saw IA shiver slightly causing her to smile before handing over one of her shirts for the girl to wear, which said girl nodded gratefully at her.

The two girls walked downstairs to find that they were the only two awake or at least the only two who had come out of their rooms so far.

Walking to the kitchen the two girls got some cereal before walking into the living room to eat while they turned on the TV to the news, which was talking about the concert last night.

To Ruby's horror accompanying the two news readers was a bad camera picture of Ruby during her set during the concert.

The image was of bad quality but it was close up so you could see Ruby's stage outfit and could just make out her black hair but the image was too poor a quality to make out anything else.

For that Ruby was thankful for it but still the fact someone was able to take a picture during the concert was upsetting to Ruby, especially when she was promised that she would be safe.

As Ruby came out of her thoughts to listen to what the news readers were saying, she realised that it was about to get worse for her.

* * *

 _"Red's set last night was brilliant, for someone who believed to have stage fright or something to stop her from doing live performances other than the fact this is not true, she seemed to do very well." The first presenter started to say, leaving the other one to finish._

 _"I agree, she started off with a powerful song like Wings and clearly showed how she wanted to go on with going to heavier songs as she went through her set ending it off with a new song called In Your Eyes which seemed to be a dance song and she worked with IA on it, which was a surprise as she hasn't done anything with another singer before." The second presenter finished off the thought of the first one._

 _Both presenters waited a few seconds before continuing as they were deciding what to talk about next, "What about the two on stage singing together? They worked well together, especially did you see Red in that last line when she was looking at IA?" The first presenter asked,_

 _"I did, it was hard to see if you were far away but if you were close enough you could see Red go up to IA and look into her eyes as she sung the last line, but I was up front and saw the look in Red's eyes it was clearly more than just a friends look." The second one said._

 _"Anyway we can't really speculate too much about that but how about the big news of the night that surprised a lot of people." The first presenter said steering the topic away from speculation._

 _"Are you talking about the sign language?" The second presenter asked._

 _Nodding the first presenter spoke up, "What the biggest surprise of the night was before Red's last song she decided to speak to the crowd, however speak is a loose term as she didn't speak herself but what looked like a translator standing in the gap between the stage and the crowd who translated for Red."_

 _"It was odd that she was happy singing but then when speaking out loud she used sign language instead which confused a lot of fans in the crowd but we also learnt a little about the reasoning for the no photography or videoing rule in place, although it seems it was broken with the image we are currently displaying on the screen now has gone viral over the internet overnight." Pausing to take a sip of water the other presenter took up speaking._

 _"She said, or rather signed to the crowd that it was to protect her identity for whatever reason she hasn't yet disclosed but she said it was something to do with her past, we also still don't know her identity either so we can't say on what her story is." The first presenter finished off before raising a hand to her ear to listen to her producer._

 _The image of Ruby at the side of the scene suddenly disappeared off the scene to which the presenter spoke up about it, "Ah it seems we've been asked to remove any images of Red by our producers, we are assuming it is due to the restrictions from the concert but we can only assume." The presenter informed them all before finishing off the report._

* * *

Ruby looked at TV as she saw the presenters change the topics to something else, she failed to notice how pale she had gotten as the report went on with her image on it the whole time nor did she notice IA sitting next to her hugging her into the girls side to comfort her.

As Ruby slowly relaxed enough to notice IA hugging her she blushed and quietly thanked the girl turning to look at her, "Thank you." She said huskily, breathing softly to relax.

IA just nodded her head and kept Ruby in her arms for a few minutes until a loud ringing sound echoed around the room.

Jumping back from each other Ruby looked at IA confused as to what that sound was.

Seeing the confusion on the girls face IA answered her silent question when she realised what the sound was, "That's the gate guards ringing, it means someone has a visitor or someone who wants to come in." IA informed Ruby as she stood up to go to the corridor to answer it.

IA walked over to a phone on the wall and picked it up, "Hello." IA said, it took a few seconds for a reply but a gruff voice answered.

"Is this Miss Rose?" The man asked.

"No but she is next to me, what is it?" IA asked back.

"I have a Miss Pyrrha Nikos asking to see Miss Rose, she says it's important." The man informed IA.

IA put a phone over the speaker to ask Ruby, "Do you know someone called Pyrrha Nikos?" She asked the girl.

Ruby froze for a second before recovering quickly to say softly, "I do, let her in please." Ruby said.

While IA was telling the guard to let the woman in Ruby had pulled out her phone to text Blake that Pyrrha was here and for her to come over quickly.

It took almost five minutes for Pyrrha to arrive and she was quickly followed by Blake, moving to the living room the three women all walked inside but as IA tried to walk into the room she was stopped by Blake.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in." Blake tried to stop her from entering the room.

IA looked at Blake stunned, "Why not?" She asked in disbelief.

"You are not allowed to know about what we are talking about." Blake simply stated as if it answered everything.

Before IA could say anything back Ruby appeared next to Blake, signing at the older woman.

"But…" Blake tried to say until Ruby just shook her head and made a motion over her neck with her hand.

"Is Pyrrha ok with it?" Blake asked to which Ruby just nodded her head which seemed to relax Blake or at least make her friendlier towards IA.

"Fine then." Blake said reluctantly, glaring at IA before moving into the room to sit down.

Ruby took Neo's hand pulling her into the room to sit next to her as Blake and the other woman, Pyrrha Nikos sat next to Blake.

Pyrrha Nikos was a beautiful woman with long red hair tied back into a long ponytail to keep it all together, she was dressed in a smart suit and as she sat down IA noticed a handgun holstered on her waist which stunned IA.

Pyrrha noticed IA's stunned look, smiling at her Pyrrha was clearly used to that sort of look, "It's alright IA, I rarely need to use it nowadays." The woman said, hoping to relax the girl.

Ruby just smiled at IA as she had much the same reaction when she first met Pyrrha almost three years ago.

Ruby signed to Blake asking if they could start now to which they did start.

"Well it's best to introduce myself first then, my name is Pyrrha Nikos as I'm sure you know by now, I am a special agent for the FBI in the US, I have known Ruby and by extension Blake for around three years now." Pyrrha said for the benefit of IA who didn't know the woman.

"Yes, yes, can we get to what you came here for please?" Blake asked, sounding tired and annoyed.

"Fine then." Pyrrha said, looking at the other people she focused on IA first, "Now IA I know you are not a US citizen so I don't have that much power over you but I would like to ask that you do not repeat anything we talk about during this meeting please." Pyrrha asked IA, almost begging.

IA nodded her head, "It's alright I won't tell anyone about the contents of the meeting." IA informed them all.

Pyrrha smiled at the girl once more, "Good, well as I'm sure you know Ruby's identity is kept a secret for her safety, in case you are unaware the reason for this is because Weiss Schnee is after her for a couple reasons."

Pyrrha paused to look at the others to see how they were reacting to the news, however there was no reaction from the others.

"The reason you may know is because Ruby was in a relationship with Weiss, however Weiss abused Ruby during the whole year and a half they were together until Blake forcefully removed Ruby from Weiss' house because of the abuse going too far." Pyrrha said causing Ruby to tense slightly but IA put her hand into Ruby's to try and relax her.

"I already knew this, but why is the FBI involved where local or state police could deal with it?" IA asked the other woman.

"That is because Weiss is currently being investigated by the FBI for a number of crimes like fraud but also we believe she runs illegal operations like drug and gun trafficking, and a few other illegal operations we are still currently looking into." Pyrrha informed IA, however the other two women in the room already knew this.

"Ok but how does Ruby fit into this?" IA asked.

"Well as I said I knew Ruby since about three years ago, that is partly true as I have been friends with her since three years ago but I knew her before that. In case you are unaware Ruby is quite smart and so moved up quite a few grades and so we met like that, I was finishing my last year of school when she jumped up to my grade at the age of ten." Pyrrha said, taking a break to give her voice a small break.

"Anyway three years ago Blake became Ruby's bodyguard having known her since the time she moved up grades and they became friends as they would study together and well as you can tell Blake went a different career choice and when Ruby needed a bodyguard Blake was the clear choice." Pyrrha informed IA.

"Sorry I'm dragging on, about a month or two into her relationship Blake contacted me with her concerns about Ruby's relationship with Weiss and the marks she had found on Ruby, at this point I informed Blake of my investigation and asked for a meeting with Ruby. At first Ruby was reluctant to help me but when I showed her some of the things Weiss was accused of she agreed." Pyrrha told the group.

Turning to Blake she asked, "Could you get me a drink of water please?"

Blake went out of the room to get a drink for the woman as they all took a small break to digest what they had heard.

After a few minutes Blake returned with a glass of water for Pyrrha who happily drunk from it as she wetted her dry throat.

"Where was I? Oh yes, she agreed to find out anything she could about Weiss' activities and even though Ruby loved the woman she also wanted to do good in the world so gave me a lot of information about Weiss' activities however there was nothing in paper form, Ruby has a near perfect memory so she was able to memorise everything but this meant we need to protect Ruby." Pyrrha said before stopping to take another sip of water.

IA looked confused for a second before speaking up, "But I thought you said Ruby was moved because of Weiss' abuse?"

Nodding Pyrrha spoke up once more, "That is correct and we assume that she doesn't know what Ruby was doing or of the investigation into her, however Weiss is still after Ruby for whatever reason, we think she believes they are still together and that is why she is still after Ruby, but I'd rather not assume anything and be careful, hence the move here." Pyrrha told IA, and partly the group.

Blake finally losing her patience asked, "Now that our history lesson is over can you now tell us why you are here!" Blake said harshly.

Pyrrha just waved her off, "Oh fine Blake, as you've no doubt seen Ruby's image, or at least a bad image of her was posted online and moved around the internet in record speed, the Bureau's tech division has been working to take it down, we've already got news outlets to stop showing the image as we don't want to take any risks." Pyrrha said.

"You could have said that over the phone, what else is there?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha just sighed tiredly, "We understand Ruby's job singing as she has done for the past three years, we even got her contract amended to help protect her further and we'd like to ask if you could either not do concerts or maybe cover your head further." Pyrrha started off saying.

Ruby just nodded her head, understanding the reasoning behind it and would do as she was asked.

"Thank you, now on to the reason I am here. The investigation has been going well and we've gathered a large amount of evidence against Weiss, almost enough to convict her but we need to dismantle her network as well which is what's slowing down the process, but we are close to arresting her which is why I want I want to increase the protection around you." Pyrrha asked carefully, being careful not to offend Blake.

Blake grew annoyed at what the other woman was saying, "Am I not enough?" Blake asked tensely.

Pyrrha just shook her head at Blake, "That is not the case and you know it, I just want to make sure you have enough people to protect Ruby in case Weiss tries something."

Blake calmed slightly as she understood the reasoning behind it although she was unhappy with it, "If I need help I'll tell you or if anything happens but for now I'd rather not draw attention to Ruby." Blake stated.

Understanding Pyrrha nodded at Blake before turning to Ruby, "The last piece of news may make you upset and if you don't want me to tell you then I won't." Pausing to see how Ruby was taking it so far she said, "It's about your sister, Yang."

Ruby tensed up as she heard her sisters name, when she was younger they got along well but when she became a singer a few years ago they moved away from each other and when she was with Weiss she lost contact completely.

IA seeing the reaction was unsure with how Ruby was behaving and decided to just try to relax her by rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

Nodding Ruby asked through Blake, 'What about my sister?'

Asking carefully Pyrrha said, "How much do you know about your sisters romantic relationships with people?"

Confused Ruby cocked her head to the side asking, 'I knew she went out on dates but to my knowledge she never had a steady boyfriend or girlfriend.'

Pyrrha looked to Blake who just shook her head slightly at the other woman telling her that Ruby didn't know.

Sighing once more Pyrrha became the bearer of bad news, "From what we have been able to work out that a few months into your relationship with Weiss she started seeing Yang as well as you, and from what we have seen she has not shown any abusive qualities towards your sister, which is why some of the profilers believe Weiss knows about you spying on her other activities." Pyrrha said, her tone soft as she spoke the news.

Ruby froze up as she found out about her sister and what was going on behind her back for what seemed like a long time as she found out about her sisters relationship.

This reaction didn't deter Pyrrha from continuing to speak, "To my knowledge now, they are still together but Yang is not aware of the relationship you and Weiss shared, of your job however she is aware in some way about Weiss' illegal activities but we do not know how much she knows or how involved she is." Pyrrha informed them all.

Ruby remained frozen to her seat as her mind started going through what she was told, multiple feelings going through her all at once.

IA seeing this looked to Blake, her eyes silently begging her and Pyrrha to leave as she pulled Ruby into her arms.

Blake saw this and understood what was going on, turning to Pyrrha she asked softly, "Why don't we leave the two alone for a little bit." Blake stated as she and Pyrrha left the room.

 **A/N**

 **Right so I'm back with this story and I've currently just now finished writing Legends of the Rose. I'll admit I'm not happy with this story or Legends but I promised I'll complete them and I wanted to do it. Should only be around four or five chapters of this before it ends and Legends will be posted.**

 **Two things to note, or rather three but two link together.**

 **One is that I'll have a new poll up on my profile because I'm honestly really curious about people and well, I just like polls and interacting with you the readers.**

 **Secondly I've fallen in love with a comic series called Sunstone. You can blame Kassandra Leigh who is a photographer but also a model as well and she has simply amazing work so I recommend checking her out. Though some of it is strictly 18+ so be warned.**

 **Now this links in because I've had a sort of smut one-shot in the works for a long time but I'm weird about sex so avoided really finishing it. Well that's changed now as I've started writing more and sometime this week hopefully I'll post it up and see if people want more as I'll outline the idea in that posting. All I will say is the story is called Trust.**

 **Now this doesn't mean I'm forgetting what people wanted as before I work on that story I will finish writing the pregnancy story which now has a title. Not Alone. And that's coming along rather nicely I'm just not sure entirely on it all and if someone could help me on pregnancy stuff that would be amazing.**

 **Anyway I'll stop talking now and so please review if you are so inclined and please answer in the poll. Thank you and until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8-**

IA sat hugging Ruby until she started to calm down and become unfrozen from the news to the point she was leaning into the pink haired girl with her eyes closed.

"Ruby?" IA asked softly.

"Mm." Ruby hummed softly.

"Are you ok?" IA asked softly.

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders into IA's chest as she didn't give a verbal answer.

"Want to talk about it?" IA asked softly once more.

Ruby just shook her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head further into IA's chest, just wanting to sleep.

IA smiled lightly at the younger girl but also frowned at the girl's unwillingness to talk but understood it.

"Alright then, why don't you sleep?" IA said quietly.

Ruby just nodded her head as she leaned into the girl, enjoying the comfort she was being given as it lured her to sleep.

IA wrapped her arms around the smaller girl as she hugged her and leaned back on the couch so the two could lay down and relax.

 **Three weeks later.**

Ruby hadn't spoken about what they were told that day but both girls and Blake noticed the extra car that would follow Ruby around whenever the girl left the house and went out in public.

They all knew who it was and why they were there but at the same time whenever Ruby saw them she freaked out at the sight of them and why they were there.

It took a couple weeks for Ruby to calm down when seeing the car, and it helped when the girl met her two guards from the FBI.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were two field agents for the FBI and good friends with Pyrrha, alongside that they were two of the best agents for this duty made Ruby more relaxed.

Plus they were easy to talk to and Nora was quite funny which only further relaxed Ruby around the two of them and they would quite often talk when going out and about for the day as Nora understood sign language.

That wasn't the only change over the three weeks however, the company wanted Ruby and IA to attend an event where the company was just starting to get interested in and finally make an appearance.

So they got Ruby and IA to go to London, or more specifically the MCM Comic Con in the Excel centre in London.

Ruby was to do a small concert at the event and both girls would hold a Q&A session on the Saturday while the concert would be the Sunday.

Luckily for the two of them plus Blake and their two FBI bodyguards they were able to get a couple rooms in the hotel next to the centre meaning they wouldn't have to go far in order to get there.

Also because their company would be having a booth and the two were guests they would get special passes so they could enter the centre much earlier than the public.

Currently the two girls were in their hotel room, and thanks to their asking they had a double bed instead of two singles, and Blake was inside with them discussing security.

"You'll have all three of us in line of sight of you at all times, but not too close as to give it away who you are but we want to be close enough in case something happens." Blake informed the pair.

'What do you expect could happen?' Ruby asked using sign language.

"We don't know, we highly doubt anything to do with Weiss as the fact you'll be here was only announced this morning but you never know what could happen at such a large public event." Blake said.

"We'll be wearing coloured contacts while going around in our stage outfits so we're hoping that people think we're cosplayers or something so we could maybe not get noticed, although Ruby shouldn't be anyway." IA said to the older woman.

Blake just nodded her head, "That'll work, have you got your stuff for the concert? Is it all alright?" Blake asked.

Ruby nodded her head and pointed to a large bag sitting near the door which held the equipment she would be using for the concert.

"Ok then, and are you sure you're ok with doing the question and answer session?" Blake asked.

Ruby nodded her head and started to sign, 'I should be, if not I have a way out in case I need to go.'

Blake nodded her head once more, "Ok then, well I'll leave you for today and remember the event starts today if you want to go." Blake said as she stood up to leave the room.

IA turned to Ruby, asking, "Do you want to go today?" IA asked, knowing it was Friday and the event wouldn't be as busy today.

Ruby shook her head as she decided to lean into the other girl, "Can we just relax today?" Ruby asked softly.

IA smiled at the other girl, "Of course we can. Do you want help with your concert routine?" IA asked, equally as soft.

Ruby nodded her head but made no move to get up from leaning on IA's chest as she hugged the other girl.

 **The next day, 8:00am.**

Ruby and IA were already awake, showered and dressed intent to get to the event early so they could explore around it for a while before hand.

As discussed the day before both girls had coloured contact lenses, Ruby went with a simple blue colour while IA had gone with a brown colour so they wouldn't be noticed as easily.

Once both girls were dressed in their stage outfits they went outside the room to be met by their three bodyguards who took up positions behind the two girls as they headed out of the room.

Walking out of the hotel they began the short walk to the centre and got their lanyards from the desk to show they were guests and part of the companies group, however upon request they gave them standard weekend wristbands so they could hide their lanyards until they needed them.

Walking around the centre they saw some of the stalls doing some last minute touches before the public were let in, in an hour.

Ruby pointed out a couple of gaming stalls and after some talking from IA they were able to play the games before the massive queues came into play.

The two girls laughed with each other as they played the game, enjoying the time until they finally finished the demo.

Smiling the two girls left the booth, thanking the staff members in the booth the two girls moved on and started to wander around the rest of the centre.

Finding the anime DVD sections and the stalls that had a large amount of manga, Ruby having been to the UK before had more than enough money for the event and anything they wanted to buy while there.

Choosing out some of the manga and some other books Ruby paid for them before they decided to move on and look around the rest of the centre, although the early pass ticket holders started to come in as the event opened its second day.

The two girls knew they had a couple hours before they had the panel so decided to spend the time looking around at everything and also the people coming along who were cosplaying.

Luckily for Ruby and IA they didn't get recognised although some people asked for pictures with IA because of how she was dressed, and even with Ruby as some people realised who she was dressing as, or at least pretending to.

The two girls also got pictures with cosplayers dressing up as some characters from anime's they like, a large number of people were dressed as characters from Attack on Titan and Sword Art Online and Ruby got a picture with a Sinon.

In no time Blake came up to the two girls telling them they needed to get to the panel, so with Blake helping them along they managed to get to a corner that was covered in large black curtains and a raised platform and a number of chairs for people to sit in.

Two microphones were also set up so fans could come up and ask questions to those on the panel.

Walking around to the platform the group of five moved behind the platform where the other people on the panel were, there was two producers and also a manager for some of the singers was going to be up on stage with them.

Placing the lanyards around their necks and removing the coloured contacts, both girls got ready to head out onto the stage.

After around ten minutes of waiting and making sure they were ready, the makeshift panel hall quickly filled up with around one hundred people who came to ask questions or just talk to the panellists.

After getting the producers up on stage, another remainder that photography would not be allowed during the panel the two singers were invited up on stage to a loud cheering.

Both girls were smiling as they climbed up onto the stage and sat down in the middle of everyone, and as they sat down one of the hosts talked through what the hour long session would consist of.

Mainly fan questions being answered with not much else through the event, as they wanted to focus on that today.

Ruby looked out to the crowd and quickly found Blake, Ren and Nora all positioned around the room close to the stage, smiling slightly at them she looked back to the crowd.

The first couple of questions were directed towards the producers about the music business and the company itself and it took a couple people to gather the courage to ask the singers.

"Is there any new songs coming from either of you in the upcoming future?" The young girl asked.

IA smiled at the nervous girl, "Well I have a new single coming out soon alongside a new music video for a song." IA said into the microphone.

The girl then looked to Ruby, hoping for an answer but was unsure if the girl would or not.

IA leaned in and whispered to Ruby when she saw her struggling, "You have permission to speak Ruby, why not answer the girl's question? She looks quite nervous." IA whispered into the girl's ear.

Ruby nodded slowly and leaned forward into the microphone and spoke softly that it barely picked up her voice, "I'll um have a new song to sing tomorrow and maybe a music video for another new song but I wouldn't mind doing a duet with IA again." Ruby said softly.

The girl who asked the question smiled widely as she got a response and that the singer actually spoke, and said, "Thank you." Before moving to sit down again.

Ruby smiled slightly as the next person came up to ask a question directed to IA, which Ruby tuned out as she tried to calm down after speaking in public like that.

It wasn't until a question shocked both girls that Ruby finally started to pay attention again, an overactive fan asked the two girls, "Are you two together?" She asked.

Ruby and IA both blushed at the question and IA answered the question, "Ah um no we're not." She said with a fake smile, silently telling her to drop it.

The fan nodded and went back to their seat and the rest of the session went by quickly with only a couple questions directed to the two singers while the rest was directed towards the producers and manager.

The last question was what made everyone hold their breath as a fan asked the question most of them had been thinking, "Um Red, why don't you allow pictures to be taken of you? And why don't you really speak?"

Ruby squeezed IA's hand under the desk, having found it near the start of the session, and IA squeezed back as she waited to see what Ruby would do.

Leaning forward Ruby said softly into the microphone, "It's to do with my past, I can't go into too much detail but it isn't something I enjoy talking about so I'd ask that people don't mention it." Ruby said softly, trying to not sound angry or annoyed at the question.

IA smiled at the girl at how she handled it and squeezed her hand again to offer her some comfort, luckily that was the final question for the session which meant they were able to explore the event once more.

Waiting for the fans to all move out of the makeshift hall, they placed their contacts back in and removed their lanyards and decided to spend a little more time looking around and even found a keychain version of IA.

Laughing Ruby brought it and placed it onto her keychain while smiling at the blushing girl when Ruby said, "I'll always have you with me now." She said to a blushing IA.

Smiling the two girls spent another hour at the event before Ruby leaned in to IA asking, "Hey could we head back to the hotel room?"

"Of course." IA said, smiling at the girl.

"Are you sure? Do you want to look at anything else?" Ruby asked, unsure.

"It's fine, there's always tomorrow." IA said, "Plus we've still got stuff to watch and read now." IA said.

Ruby nodded and made a gesture to Blake to say that they would be heading back to the room now and so they could follow them after.

Exiting the building the two girls moved through the crowds outside before reaching the hotel, getting inside and going up to their room they had a view of the centre and the large groups of people all outside hanging out.

Once inside their room the two girls relaxed on the bed and went through the stuff they had brought, they brought a couple DVD's alongside a number of manga's.

Setting up one of the DVD's, the Mai Hime complete collection they put that into the TV in their room so they could watch it in the background to reading the manga's and light novels they brought.

Ruby leaned against IA as the two girls sat back on the bed to read with the English dub of the anime played in the background and it wasn't until later that night that the two decided to go out to eat.

Keeping it simple the two girls ordered room service just to have a simple meal and once they had eaten they decided to sleep so they could be ready for tomorrow.

The next day the two girls were awake early even though the event wouldn't open to the public for a couple hours, so they got ready and once they were done they picked up Ruby's bag and started to head downstairs.

Meeting Blake and the other two bodyguards in the lobby and silently they walked to the building housing the event.

Walking to the convention centre they got inside and using some of the staff doorways they got to the stage where they'd be performing in the first couple hours of the day.

"Are you going to be alright?" IA asked, watching as Ruby set up her guitar and chair alongside a microphone down to the right height.

Ruby just nodded in return and asked softly, "Are you?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be fine." IA replied.

"Good." Ruby said quietly, checking once more that everyone was set for her performance before going behind the stage as the theatre started to fill up with people.

"What are you going to sing?" IA asked, she hadn't heard what Ruby would sing while she would be doing her new song, See the lights.

"An acoustic version of a song I've been planning; this will be the day." Ruby answered.

"This will be the day?" IA asked, not actually knowing the song but only causing Ruby to smile at her.

They had soon performed in front of the crowd, Ruby playing the guitar beautifully while IA was still on the stage there to support her.

As she was nearing the end of the song, slowing down her strumming on the guitar and as she heard the applause for her song, she turned to IA and softly asked. "Can I kiss you?" Her voice soft and away from the microphone.

"What?" IA asked, confused at the sudden question.

"Never mind." Ruby said quickly, moving back stage to put her guitar in its case before she started to get into her disguise again with IA coming shortly after.

They spent the rest of the day going around the convention centre again, picking up a few more things. Including some dvds and books, but the pair soon had to go. They had a flight back that night to return home, so they needed to pack.

While they were packing in their room however, Aria stopped and turned to Ruby. "You asked to kiss me, didn't you?" Aria asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby replied, not turning around from what she was doing.

"After you finished singing, you asked if you could kiss me." Aria stated this time, knowing the truth.

"I didn't." Ruby answered, still not looking at Aria.

"Ruby. Look at me." Aria demanded, wanting to look at Ruby in the eyes.

Ruby slowly turned around, finally facing Aria and meeting her eyes. And Aria could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I said something weird. I didn't mean to, I swear." Ruby replied, sounding scared.

Aria's face softens as she realised that she had scared Ruby from her tone, taking a step towards the frightened girl she spoke softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know if that's what you really asked." Aria asked.

"I did ask that. I'm sorry." Ruby replied.

"Do you still want to?" Aria asked.

"What?" Ruby asked in reply, confused at the question directed at her.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" Aria asked again, taking another step towards Ruby.

"Um…" Ruby stuttered, blushing while looking away from Aria.

But Aria didn't let Ruby move away, instead placing a hand underneath Ruby's chin and lifted it to meet her eyes. "Do you still want to kiss me?" Aria asked as she leaned in closer to Ruby.

Ruby's breath was taken away as she looked into Aria's eyes, slowly nodding her head in reply. So leaning forward, Aria's lips met Ruby's in a soft kiss.

Ruby moaned softly into the kiss, not willing to admit that she had been thinking about this for a while. But was enjoying the feeling of Aria's soft lips on her own.

The pair worked together, moving their lips together alongside their bodies as they awkwardly moved their hands behind the other person to bring themselves closer to each other.

Aria moved them both forward when Ruby's legs got caught on the edge of the bed and the pair fell back on the bed with Aria on top of Ruby.

Which didn't turn out so well. Ruby started to struggle underneath Aria, as she broke their kiss and Aria could hear her heavy breathing. But instead of the labouring breathing after heavy kissing, it sounded more desperate.

Acting on an instinct Aria rolled off of Ruby and instead laid down next to her, she could immediately see Ruby's eyes were wide and fearful. Of what, she wasn't sure.

Lying next to Ruby, Aria hugged Ruby and whispered soothing words into her ear as she attempted to calm Ruby down.

It took a little while for Ruby to finally calm down enough that she returned the hug and after a little more time Ruby managed to speak up.

"I'm sorry…it…it's just bad memories." Ruby stated.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I just want you happy and safe." Aria replied.

"Thank you." Ruby replied softly into Aria's shoulder.

"We should finish packing." Aria said, to which Ruby nodded in reply and the pair went about packing.

Blake soon met them outside their door and they all went to the airport for the flight home. During the flight Ruby had fallen asleep on Aria, with Aria taking a picture of them as she enjoyed it.

 **A/N**

 **So I've really only got another chapter or two left out of this before it's finish. As I said I'm not that happy with this story but it's all written out now so yeah.**

 **Not much more I can think of saying. Story is progressing slowly with my other story but it should be finished in time. Also if people would please read my other story, Trust and give me opinions I will be very grateful.**

 **Anyway until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9-**

IA sat hugging Ruby until she started to calm down and become unfrozen from the news to the point she was leaning into the pink haired girl with her eyes closed.

"Ruby?" IA asked softly.

"Mm." Ruby hummed softly.

"Are you ok?" IA asked softly.

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders into IA's chest as she didn't give a verbal answer.

"Want to talk about it?" IA asked softly once more.

Ruby just shook her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head further into IA's chest, just wanting to sleep.

IA smiled lightly at the younger girl but also frowned at the girl's unwillingness to talk but understood it.

"Alright then, why don't you sleep?" IA said quietly.

Ruby just nodded her head as she leaned into the girl, enjoying the comfort she was being given as it lured her to sleep.

IA wrapped her arms around the smaller girl as she hugged her and leaned back on the couch so the two could lay down and relax.

* * *

 **Three weeks later.**

Ruby hadn't spoken about what they were told that day but both girls and Blake noticed the extra car that would follow Ruby around whenever the girl left the house and went out in public.

They all knew who it was and why they were there but at the same time whenever Ruby saw them she freaked out at the sight of them and why they were there.

It took a couple weeks for Ruby to calm down when seeing the car, and it helped when the girl met her two guards from the FBI.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were two field agents for the FBI and good friends with Pyrrha, alongside that they were two of the best agents for this duty made Ruby more relaxed.

Plus they were easy to talk to and Nora was quite funny which only further relaxed Ruby around the two of them and they would quite often talk when going out and about for the day as Nora understood sign language.

That wasn't the only change over the three weeks however, the company wanted Ruby and IA to attend an event where the company was just starting to get interested in and finally make an appearance.

So they got Ruby and IA to go to London, or more specifically the MCM Comic Con in the Excel centre in London.

Ruby was to do a small concert at the event and both girls would hold a Q&A session on the Saturday while the concert would be the Sunday.

Luckily for the two of them plus Blake and their two FBI bodyguards they were able to get a couple rooms in the hotel next to the centre meaning they wouldn't have to go far in order to get there.

Also because their company would be having a booth and the two were guests they would get special passes so they could enter the centre much earlier than the public.

Currently the two girls were in their hotel room, and thanks to their asking they had a double bed instead of two singles, and Blake was inside with them discussing security.

"You'll have all three of us in line of sight of you at all times, but not too close as to give it away who you are but we want to be close enough in case something happens." Blake informed the pair.

'What do you expect could happen?' Ruby asked using sign language.

"We don't know, we highly doubt anything to do with Weiss as the fact you'll be here was only announced this morning but you never know what could happen at such a large public event." Blake said.

"We'll be wearing coloured contacts while going around in our stage outfits so we're hoping that people think we're cosplayers or something so we could maybe not get noticed, although Ruby shouldn't be anyway." IA said to the older woman.

Blake just nodded her head, "That'll work, have you got your stuff for the concert? Is it all alright?" Blake asked.

Ruby nodded her head and pointed to a large bag sitting near the door which held the equipment she would be using for the concert.

"Ok then, and are you sure you're ok with doing the question and answer session?" Blake asked.

Ruby nodded her head and started to sign, 'I should be, if not I have a way out in case I need to go.'

Blake nodded her head once more, "Ok then, well I'll leave you for today and remember the event starts today if you want to go." Blake said as she stood up to leave the room.

IA turned to Ruby, asking, "Do you want to go today?" IA asked, knowing it was Friday and the event wouldn't be as busy today.

Ruby shook her head as she decided to lean into the other girl, "Can we just relax today?" Ruby asked softly.

IA smiled at the other girl, "Of course we can. Do you want help with your concert routine?" IA asked, equally as soft.

Ruby nodded her head but made no move to get up from leaning on IA's chest as she hugged the other girl.

* * *

 **The next day, 8:00am.**

Ruby and IA were already awake, showered and dressed intent to get to the event early so they could explore around it for a while before hand.

As discussed the day before both girls had coloured contact lenses, Ruby went with a simple blue colour while IA had gone with a brown colour so they wouldn't be noticed as easily.

Once both girls were dressed in their stage outfits they went outside the room to be met by their three bodyguards who took up positions behind the two girls as they headed out of the room.

Walking out of the hotel they began the short walk to the centre and got their lanyards from the desk to show they were guests and part of the companies group, however upon request they gave them standard weekend wristbands so they could hide their lanyards until they needed them.

Walking around the centre they saw some of the stalls doing some last minute touches before the public were let in, in an hour.

Ruby pointed out a couple of gaming stalls and after some talking from IA they were able to play the games before the massive queues came into play.

The two girls laughed with each other as they played the game, enjoying the time until they finally finished the demo.

Smiling the two girls left the booth, thanking the staff members in the booth the two girls moved on and started to wander around the rest of the centre.

Finding the anime DVD sections and the stalls that had a large amount of manga, Ruby having been to the UK before had more than enough money for the event and anything they wanted to buy while there.

Choosing out some of the manga and some other books Ruby paid for them before they decided to move on and look around the rest of the centre, although the early pass ticket holders started to come in as the event opened its second day.

The two girls knew they had a couple hours before they had the panel so decided to spend the time looking around at everything and also the people coming along who were cosplaying.

Luckily for Ruby and IA they didn't get recognised although some people asked for pictures with IA because of how she was dressed, and even with Ruby as some people realised who she was dressing as, or at least pretending to.

The two girls also got pictures with cosplayers dressing up as some characters from anime's they like, a large number of people were dressed as characters from Attack on Titan and Sword Art Online and Ruby got a picture with a Sinon.

In no time Blake came up to the two girls telling them they needed to get to the panel, so with Blake helping them along they managed to get to a corner that was covered in large black curtains and a raised platform and a number of chairs for people to sit in.

Two microphones were also set up so fans could come up and ask questions to those on the panel.

Walking around to the platform the group of five moved behind the platform where the other people on the panel were, there was two producers and also a manager for some of the singers was going to be up on stage with them.

Placing the lanyards around their necks and removing the coloured contacts, both girls got ready to head out onto the stage.

After around ten minutes of waiting and making sure they were ready, the makeshift panel hall quickly filled up with around one hundred people who came to ask questions or just talk to the panellists.

After getting the producers up on stage, another remainder that photography would not be allowed during the panel the two singers were invited up on stage to a loud cheering.

Both girls were smiling as they climbed up onto the stage and sat down in the middle of everyone, and as they sat down one of the hosts talked through what the hour long session would consist of.

Mainly fan questions being answered with not much else through the event, as they wanted to focus on that today.

Ruby looked out to the crowd and quickly found Blake, Ren and Nora all positioned around the room close to the stage, smiling slightly at them she looked back to the crowd.

The first couple of questions were directed towards the producers about the music business and the company itself and it took a couple people to gather the courage to ask the singers.

"Is there any new songs coming from either of you in the upcoming future?" The young girl asked.

IA smiled at the nervous girl, "Well I have a new single coming out soon alongside a new music video for a song." IA said into the microphone.

The girl then looked to Ruby, hoping for an answer but was unsure if the girl would or not.

IA leaned in and whispered to Ruby when she saw her struggling, "You have permission to speak Ruby, why not answer the girl's question? She looks quite nervous." IA whispered into the girl's ear.

Ruby nodded slowly and leaned forward into the microphone and spoke softly that it barely picked up her voice, "I'll um have a new song to sing tomorrow and maybe a music video for another new song but I wouldn't mind doing a duet with IA again." Ruby said softly.

The girl who asked the question smiled widely as she got a response and that the singer actually spoke, and said, "Thank you." Before moving to sit down again.

Ruby smiled slightly as the next person came up to ask a question directed to IA, which Ruby tuned out as she tried to calm down after speaking in public like that.

It wasn't until a question shocked both girls that Ruby finally started to pay attention again, an overactive fan asked the two girls, "Are you two together?" She asked.

Ruby and IA both blushed at the question and IA answered the question, "Ah um no we're not." She said with a fake smile, silently telling her to drop it.

The fan nodded and went back to their seat and the rest of the session went by quickly with only a couple questions directed to the two singers while the rest was directed towards the producers and manager.

The last question was what made everyone hold their breath as a fan asked the question most of them had been thinking, "Um Red, why don't you allow pictures to be taken of you? And why don't you really speak?"

Ruby squeezed IA's hand under the desk, having found it near the start of the session, and IA squeezed back as she waited to see what Ruby would do.

Leaning forward Ruby said softly into the microphone, "It's to do with my past, I can't go into too much detail but it isn't something I enjoy talking about so I'd ask that people don't mention it." Ruby said softly, trying to not sound angry or annoyed at the question.

IA smiled at the girl at how she handled it and squeezed her hand again to offer her some comfort, luckily that was the final question for the session which meant they were able to explore the event once more.

Waiting for the fans to all move out of the makeshift hall, they placed their contacts back in and removed their lanyards and decided to spend a little more time looking around and even found a keychain version of IA.

Laughing Ruby brought it and placed it onto her keychain while smiling at the blushing girl when Ruby said, "I'll always have you with me now." She said to a blushing IA.

Smiling the two girls spent another hour at the event before Ruby leaned in to IA asking, "Hey could we head back to the hotel room?"

"Of course." IA said, smiling at the girl.

"Are you sure? Do you want to look at anything else?" Ruby asked, unsure.

"It's fine, there's always tomorrow." IA said, "Plus we've still got stuff to watch and read now." IA said.

Ruby nodded and made a gesture to Blake to say that they would be heading back to the room now and so they could follow them after.

Exiting the building the two girls moved through the crowds outside before reaching the hotel, getting inside and going up to their room they had a view of the centre and the large groups of people all outside hanging out.

Once inside their room the two girls relaxed on the bed and went through the stuff they had brought, they brought a couple DVD's alongside a number of manga's.

Setting up one of the DVD's, the Mai Hime complete collection they put that into the TV in their room so they could watch it in the background to reading the manga's and light novels they brought.

Ruby leaned against IA as the two girls sat back on the bed to read with the English dub of the anime played in the background and it wasn't until later that night that the two decided to go out to eat.

Keeping it simple the two girls ordered room service just to have a simple meal and once they had eaten they decided to sleep so they could be ready for tomorrow.

The next day the two girls were awake early even though the event wouldn't open to the public for a couple hours, so they got ready and once they were done they picked up Ruby's bag and started to head downstairs.

Meeting Blake and the other two bodyguards in the lobby and silently they walked to the building housing the event.

Walking to the convention centre they got inside and using some of the staff doorways they got to the stage where they'd be performing in the first couple hours of the day.

"Are you going to be alright?" IA asked, watching as Ruby set up her guitar and chair alongside a microphone down to the right height.

Ruby just nodded in return and asked softly, "Are you?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be fine." IA replied.

"Good." Ruby said quietly, checking once more that everyone was set for her performance before going behind the stage as the theatre started to fill up with people.

"What are you going to sing?" IA asked, she hadn't heard what Ruby would sing while she would be doing her new song, See the lights.

"An acoustic version of a song I've been planning; this will be the day." Ruby answered.

"This will be the day?" IA asked, not actually knowing the song but only causing Ruby to smile at her.

They had soon performed in front of the crowd, Ruby playing the guitar beautifully while IA was still on the stage there to support her.

As she was nearing the end of the song, slowing down her strumming on the guitar and as she heard the applause for her song, she turned to IA and softly asked. "Can I kiss you?" Her voice soft and away from the microphone.

"What?" IA asked, confused at the sudden question.

"Never mind." Ruby said quickly, moving back stage to put her guitar in its case before she started to get into her disguise again with IA coming shortly after.

They spent the rest of the day going around the convention centre again, picking up a few more things. Including some dvds and books, but the pair soon had to go. They had a flight back that night to return home, so they needed to pack.

While they were packing in their room however, Aria stopped and turned to Ruby. "You asked to kiss me, didn't you?" Aria asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby replied, not turning around from what she was doing.

"After you finished singing, you asked if you could kiss me." Aria stated this time, knowing the truth.

"I didn't." Ruby answered, still not looking at Aria.

"Ruby. Look at me." Aria demanded, wanting to look at Ruby in the eyes.

Ruby slowly turned around, finally facing Aria and meeting her eyes. And Aria could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I said something weird. I didn't mean to, I swear." Ruby replied, sounding scared.

Aria's face softens as she realised that she had scared Ruby from her tone, taking a step towards the frightened girl she spoke softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know if that's what you really asked." Aria asked.

"I did ask that. I'm sorry." Ruby replied.

"Do you still want to?" Aria asked.

"What?" Ruby asked in reply, confused at the question directed at her.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" Aria asked again, taking another step towards Ruby.

"Um…" Ruby stuttered, blushing while looking away from Aria.

But Aria didn't let Ruby move away, instead placing a hand underneath Ruby's chin and lifted it to meet her eyes. "Do you still want to kiss me?" Aria asked as she leaned in closer to Ruby.

Ruby's breath was taken away as she looked into Aria's eyes, slowly nodding her head in reply. So leaning forward, Aria's lips met Ruby's in a soft kiss.

Ruby moaned softly into the kiss, not willing to admit that she had been thinking about this for a while. But was enjoying the feeling of Aria's soft lips on her own.

The pair worked together, moving their lips together alongside their bodies as they awkwardly moved their hands behind the other person to bring themselves closer to each other.

Aria moved them both forward when Ruby's legs got caught on the edge of the bed and the pair fell back on the bed with Aria on top of Ruby.

Which didn't turn out so well. Ruby started to struggle underneath Aria, as she broke their kiss and Aria could hear her heavy breathing. But instead of the labouring breathing after heavy kissing, it sounded more desperate.

Acting on an instinct Aria rolled off of Ruby and instead laid down next to her, she could immediately see Ruby's eyes were wide and fearful. Of what, she wasn't sure.

Lying next to Ruby, Aria hugged Ruby and whispered soothing words into her ear as she attempted to calm Ruby down.

It took a little while for Ruby to finally calm down enough that she returned the hug and after a little more time Ruby managed to speak up.

"I'm sorry…it…it's just bad memories." Ruby stated.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I just want you happy and safe." Aria replied.

"Thank you." Ruby replied softly into Aria's shoulder.

"We should finish packing." Aria said, to which Ruby nodded in reply and the pair went about packing.

Blake soon met them outside their door and they all went to the airport for the flight home. During the flight Ruby had fallen asleep on Aria, with Aria taking a picture of them as she enjoyed it.

 **A/N**

 **So apologises for it being a little late went to bed early and up early so that's why you're getting it at a weird time.**

 **Not much to say except the fact that the chapter after this is the final one. Again, not at all happy with this story but it's something that's finished and some people are interested.**

 **Not much else to talk about so until next time.**

 **Oh and a little important side note that I should tell people. Aria is also IA. They are one and the same, the name varies because i wrote this at different points but IA can be called either IA or Aria as that is her name.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10-**

It had been a couple months since the event, with Ruby having been bored with nothing to do except for a few songs she had written and performed in the studio.

The relationship between Ruby and Aria had slowly grown, though they did no more than kiss and cuddle, but Ruby still didn't like Aria being on top of her so it was normally Ruby on top.

With Ruby being bored due to inactivity, it was actually Luka that suggested to pick up a hobby, which happened to be photography.

So after some help from Miku, she had set up some social media accounts and started to post her pictures online. Having an official account for herself was something new, and she got help from the others in the house.

The pictures ranged from those of scenery all the way to the other members of the house, who happily posed or were natural shots of them around the house or together. Sometimes on a movie knight or just relaxing.

Ruby always sought permission from whoever the picture was of before she posted it, though they were always rather open about the pictures.

There was a lot of pictures of Aria with Ruby, while she normally avoided including herself in the pictures sometimes part of her body may just be seen but she never posted any with her face.

But for a chance to get out of the house and to also do some behind the scenes stuff for her pages, Aria invited her to a music video shoot, for her song See the Light.

Ruby jumped at the chance, she hadn't really recorded one so far so was curious to watch, but also secretly because she had seen the outfit Aria would be wearing for it as well, but she didn't tell anyone that part.

Also, as Aria would be singing live for the video as well she asked Ruby to perform with her, or at least sing part of the song which was in English.

So with Blake taking them both to the studio, Aria was quickly ferried away to the dressing room to get ready while Ruby was allowed to move around.

With her camera in hand she started taking a few pictures of the different people working around the entire studio.

"Ruby?" Aria asked from behind, causing Ruby to pivot and turn around to face Ruby.

Ruby stopped dead as she looked at Aria, speaking softly as she said, "You look beautiful." Ruby stated.

Aria blushed in response as she asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course. You look amazing like that." Ruby replied with a smile, while raising her camera up to take a picture of Aria.

Aria did a variety of poses for Ruby, who happily took pictures of them all until she was called away to start the video.

Ruby was handed a wired microphone as she stood off to the side where she could see what was going on behind Aria on the green screen.

As Aria started to dance with the music playing around them all, Ruby became mesmerized by what she was seeing as well as being drawn into the song at the same time that she almost missed her line.

" _Fly into the sky with a supersonic speed. Reaching out to the space coz it's all super-magic. Wanna make you fall into the lights. Gonna make you fall into the night. G6 06S Speed of light. Let it bounce let it fly let it roll. In Tokyo, London, Paris, New York. Coz I know you can all see the light. Coz I know we can all feel the vibe."_

Ruby almost stuttered through the lyrics as she was watching the filming, as Aria danced and with her skirt was rather short and almost flowing as she danced.

So when she would spin around and with the camera angles they were doing there were clear shots of Aria's underwear, which caused Ruby to blush in response, and she felt something a little weird in her stomach.

It seemed that Aria was oblivious to this or she didn't care about it, but either way when the video had finished and they had a short break, Aria came rushing over to the blushing Ruby to ask her what she had thought.

"Ruby!" Aria practically yelled out, hugging Ruby. Who had long since gotten used to such affections like hugs and kisses almost at random from the woman. "What did you think?" Aria asked, laughing as Ruby had swung her around with her momentum.

"It…um it was really good." Ruby answered, blushing and couldn't meet Aria's eyes.

"What is it?" Aria asked, taking a step back as she looked at Ruby.

"Um nothing?" Ruby half asked, not sure entirely what to say.

Aria gently put a finger underneath Ruby's chin and forced her to meet her eyes, "What is it? You can tell me anything." Aria said.

"Well, um you see…" Ruby stuttered, blushing as she tried to explain what she was thinking.

Luckily for Ruby, Aria was called away for another take and while Ruby's audio was alright they needed Aria to go through it a few more times.

This left Ruby alone to wander around the studio and take some more pictures, while at the same time avoiding Aria, though it hurt Ruby to do that as she could see how annoyed Aria was getting with her avoidance.

They spent the rest of the day at the studio, with Aria doing the video a number of times alongside Ruby singing her small part a few times as well until it was time to go home.

Aria was intent to find out what it was Ruby didn't want to tell her earlier but at the same time she was tired, in the end she remained in the outfit she wore for the video as she climbed into the car with Ruby and within a minute she had fallen asleep on Ruby.

When Aria next woke up, she was being woken up by Blake as they had pulled up to the house, and she was woken up to see that Ruby was no longer in the car next to her.

"Where's Ruby?" Aria asked sleepily.

"She just ran inside as soon as we pulled up. She was acting a little weird on the trip back." Blake commented.

"How so?" Aria asked, climbing out of the car.

"She kept looking at you then looking away and blushing a lot, I think she even attempted to lean in and kiss you but stopped. You should really speak to her about it though." Blake replied, and as she left to park the car up away from the house until it was needed again.

Aria watched as Blake drove away while she went up to the house, immediately being assaulted by Luka as she entered.

"Come here. I need to know what happened?" Luka said, dragging the tired Aria to the living room and onto the couch.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, confused at being dragged.

"Ruby. She just came in, asked Miku for help and then dragged her off upstairs. Something's clearly happened but I don't know what. You've been with her all day, so what happened?" Luka explained.

"I'm not sure. We did the first take, which went well and I went over to Ruby and she was blushing and stuttering, but I was called away before I could get anything out of her. Then she was avoiding me the rest of the day, and well. I fell asleep on the car trip home so I couldn't ask her anything." Aria explained.

"Was there anything weird? Like how she was acting other than that? Something that gave anything away?" Luka asked.

"I don't know. She looked a little confused at some points but I don't know. Blake said she kept looking at me and blushing in the car, and she attempted to kiss me but pulled back." Aria stated.

"Really? But you two seem so affectionate now, especially now that she's a little more open now than when she first arrived." Luka commented.

"She has, a long way. Which is why it's confusing. But I'll just wait for her to come to me first, so what are you watching?" Aria replied, changing the topic.

* * *

Upon getting home, Ruby made sure Aria was alright and wouldn't fall over before she ran inside. Finding Miku and Luka sitting in the living room she made a quick decision.

"Miku can you help me?" Ruby asked quickly upon entering the room.

"Um sure, what's wrong?" Miku asked, but her hand was quickly taken and she was half dragged and half walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Ruby and Miku went into Ruby's room and the pair sat down on the bed, though apart from each other as Miku waited for Ruby to start speaking.

"I um, I don't really know how to say it. Or really just how to explain it." Ruby said softly.

"Why don't you just say what's running through your head?" Miku replied, trying to get Ruby to relax.

"Well, uh. During the shoot, I kept getting distracted through it. But I don't get why." Ruby said, rambling on a little as she tried to organise her thoughts.

"What distracted you?" Miku asked, attempting to get to the base of it.

"Um, it well it started when I saw Aria leave the dressing room. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I managed to talk and then I took some pictures, but I felt weird throughout. Then she started dong the video." Ruby answered, attempting to explain it all.

"What happened when she started shooting the video?" Miku asked, already having an idea as to what was confusing Ruby but wanted to make sure first.

"I don't know. I just couldn't stop watching her, almost miss my cue. And then she…um, well…" Ruby's cheeks grew red as she remembered back to what she saw, and tried to say it without stammering.

"She um, on some of the moves, I was watching the feed from the camera and will uh…she flashes her underwear and I just…" Ruby managed to stammer out before blushing and looking away from Miku.

"Ah I see." Miku said softly, reaching out to take Ruby's hand into her own as she attempted to get her attention.

"Have you ever been aroused before?" Miku asked bluntly.

"I have been, yes." Ruby answered. Not sure what that had to do with it.

"When was the last time you remember being aroused?" Miku asked.

"Um, I guess when I first started dating my last girlfriend." Ruby answered, remembering the last time.

"Right. What about sex?" Miku asked, trying to gauge Ruby's reaction.

"I guess around the same time." Ruby answered, though she struggled to meet Miku's eyes.

"But weren't you with her for a while? Surely you had sex more than that?" Miku asked in surprise.

"I uh…it's a little complicated." Ruby said awkwardly, Miku and Luka knew about the whole thing with Weiss to a point, they knew it was an abusive relationship but nothing more pertaining to the current investigation into her.

Over the time she had been there, it had gotten easier to talk with the others in the house. Getting along well with both Miku and Luka that she managed to open up with them, but there were some things she hadn't even told Aria yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot for a minute there, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Miku said quickly, apologising for her comment as she knew it was taken the wrong way.

"It's fine. It's just um, well you see…it was uh, let's just say the first time was nice but after that. It was worse…I never really felt anything after that, but uh…she didn't care." Ruby explained awkwardly, embarrassed and not even meeting Miku's eyes.

Miku looked sad but quickly put a face on as she made Ruby meet her eyes once more. "Listen Ruby, it's not your fault. Anything she did wasn't your fault, it's hers. Please don't ever blame yourself for that. And well, I think you're experiencing arousal again and well, it sounds like you were aroused by seeing Aria and well, I'll guess you want to have sex with her." Miku explained, moving to hug Ruby as she attempted to comfort Ruby.

"I…what do I do?" Ruby asked after a few minutes, not entirely sure what to do now that she had her answer.

"Talk to Aria. Explain to her what happened and what you feel. Communication in a relationship is key." Miku answered.

"Thank you." Ruby said in a small voice, "For it all." Ruby said, returning Miku's hug.

"Your welcome, you can always come to me or Luka for help." Miku said, smiling warmly at Ruby.

It was a few hours before Ruby left her room, Miku had gone and told the others that she needed some time alone, and Aria respected that.

At least until it was time when Aria chose to go to bed. Normally Ruby and her would go to bed together and sleep together, but Aria wasn't sure what to do that night. Part of her wanted to go into Ruby's room, while another part of her wanted to respect Ruby's wish and leave her alone.

It was Luka that made her mind up for her, "Go. It's better to see her then not see her, and trust me. You won't sleep at all tonight if you don't." Luka said, smiling softly at Aria before going into her shared room with Miku.

Taking Luka's advice, Aria gently knocked on Ruby's door before entering the room to find Ruby sitting on the bed, watching something on her laptop with headphones on.

Having not been noticed, Aria slowly walked up to the bed and sat down on it gently while she waited for Ruby to acknowledge her there.

Aria, having already prepared for bed simply sat there patiently waiting. But she didn't need to wait too long for Ruby to close her laptop and put it away with her headphones.

Aria watched as Ruby seemed to have an internal debate on what to do as she just sat there on the bed in front of Aria, staring at the bed.

After a few minutes Ruby slowly moved back until she was laying against Aria's front, said girl happily accepting Ruby and moving to hug her against her body.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said softly, her voice barely audible but Aria could hear her. Just.

"It's alright." Aria replied back, her voice soft as well although not as soft as Ruby's.

"You're not asking what was wrong?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"I'll wait until you're comfortable to tell me. Be that today, or five years from now. It's whenever you're ready, to tell me." Aria replied, reinforcing her words with tightening her arms around Ruby, and putting her head on her shoulder, putting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I want to tell you…I just don't know how, I feel weird, Embarrassed." Ruby explained quietly.

"You can tell me anything, don't worry about it. I don't mind what it is." Aria reassured Ruby, gently reminding her.

The pair sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Ruby finally spoke. Saying bluntly, "I was aroused by your outfit today." Ruby stated.

Aria was stunned at the bluntness of the statement, and the fact that Ruby just came right out and said it. "Um…which outfit?" Aria asked, though she had a good guess.

"The one you wore for the video…I um…I liked it a lot. And uh, well during the video you um, sort of flashed your panties, a couple times." Ruby explained, blushing and dropping her head down towards her lap. Playing with her hands.

"Oh…I know I did, I saw the playback and saw myself flashing…I didn't realise you were thinking about that sort of thing." Aria said in reply.

"I wasn't…at least not until today. It's why I ran off; I was confused…scared. I asked Miku for help." Ruby explained.

"Did you not get aroused with Weiss?" Aria asked gently, curious but knowing Ruby had opened up a lot more and being more comfortable talking about things involving Weiss.

"Once…the first time I was with her. But it was so long ago, and well…it…she…I had to be ready…whenever she wanted." Ruby said, her voice shaking and small.

Aria tightened her grip on Ruby, attempting to make her feel safe but at the same time to remind her that she was there for her.

"I'm so sorry for that, if you ever feel uncomfortable with me or anything we do, please tell me and we'll stop." Aria said, trying to offer Ruby some sort of comfort.

"It's fine…I…you're not Weiss." Ruby said softly, shaking as she took a hold of Aria's arms, moving her hands on top of Aria's.

Aria wasn't sure what to say or do, so allowed Ruby to thread her fingers through her own and slowly move her hands along Ruby's body.

"You're not Weiss…You are Aria…IA." Ruby said, more strongly this time, moving Aria's arms up higher.

As Aria caught on to what Ruby was planning on doing she stopped and said. "Are you sure?" Aria asked.

"Are you?" Ruby asked, gently moving around so she was facing Aria, on her knees and between Aria's legs.

"I'm comfortable if you are, I don't want to rush things." Aria said softly.

"I trust you." Ruby said softly, and both women knew just how much those three words meant. Especially after everything.

"I love you." Aria replied, as Ruby's words meant the same, in her own way.

Ruby leaned in to kiss Aria, her tongue immediately asking permission to enter her mouth while she finally put Aria's hands to their destination, with Ruby slowly taking her hands away as she continued to deepen the kiss with Aria.

* * *

 **Six months later.**

Everything was quiet for the two girls. They continued going out, dating. Though they made sure when in public to not be too obvious though some people had guessed, they had made no sort of official announcement.

The two continued to work on songs, mostly individually but a couple they worked on together. But everything was relatively peaceful, especially in regards to hearing anything from Pyrrha and the FBI. Though they kept the two shadows, Ren and Nora.

Ruby had gotten more and more confident to the point where she would speak regularly now and would rarely use sign language, though when she was extremely nervous or scared she would go back to it. But Aria had learnt from Blake how to understand and sign.

It wasn't until six months after their first month together that Pyrrha came back, asking Ruby to come back to the US, they had finally gotten enough evidence together to arrest Weiss, and her girlfriend and Ruby's sister, Yang. Who had joined Weiss as part of her criminal organisation.

They asked Ruby to be there when they got her so she could direct them around the house and point out where anything might be hidden.

So Ruby agreed, but had her own requests. Namely Blake and Aria going with her, which Pyrrha readily accepted, and organised flights for them to get to the US and back home in a few days.

Flying to the US was easy, getting picked up by a black, tinted windows SUV from the airport to a hotel where they would be staying.

The first day was spent relaxing and attempting to get rid of the nervousness. But Ruby couldn't help it from everything that was going to happen.

That night Ruby had barely slept, even with Aria attempting to help her to sleep but either way it failed to work.

So the next day when they were picked up and met up with an FBI strike team, with strict orders not to leave the car until they were given the all clear.

So with Ren and Nora as their minders once more, they watched from inside the car as the strike team pulled up outside Weiss' house.

The five of them all watched as a team moved up to the front of the house and hit the door in, quickly moving inside with their weapons up.

It didn't take long for a white haired woman they knew as Weiss, and a blonde haired woman they knew as Yang. They were both handcuffed and being led away into a car. But as they were being put inside, they saw a third woman being taken out in handcuffs.

As Aria was looking at the woman, taking in her features and oddly coloured hair. But before she, or anyone in the car could react. Ruby was opening the door and sprinting towards the woman and agents.

Blake was a second behind her, and Aria, Nora and Ren were slightly lagging but quickly caught up. Though all they saw was Ruby shouting at the agents who were arresting the colourful woman.

"Ma'am you need to get back." One of the agents said firmly, raising one hand up in Ruby's direction.

"I'll step back with her. Not without." Ruby replied firmly, her voice no longer soft and small but powerful and strong.

"I can't do that. You need to step back." The agent reaffirmed.

"What seems to be the problem here Agent?" Pyrrha asked, approaching the group. Having moved away from the media that seemed to be grouping around the area.

"Miss Rose wishes for us to release the prisoner, I was just explaining that we can't do that and she needs to step away." The agent informed Pyrrha immediately.

"Ruby, do you know who this is?" Pyrrha asked, curious if she knew the woman.

"Neopolitan Torchwick, maid for Weiss. My friend." Ruby replied back. Aria and Blake moving to her side.

"Agent, I'll take it from here." Pyrrha said, moving the agent away while she took Neopolitan. "Right, Ruby. I need more than just you saying she's a friend to release her. She's at least a suspect in our investigation if not part of the organisation itself." Pyrrha explained.

"She was never a part of the organisation, except for being hired by Weiss to be her maid. And she…um well." Ruby hesitated for a minute, not sure exactly what to say and turned to Aria for help.

Aria nodded her head slowly, holding Ruby's hand in encouragement and comfort as she turned back to face Pyrrha and look at Neo.

"After Weiss had…finished with me, she uh, well she would normally just walk out. Most times I was left tied up on the bed, and Neo would come in, untie me and…clean me up…she wasn't bad, she was good. She helped me, so much." Ruby explained, squeezing Aria's hand in response as she fought back the memories.

Pyrrha stood there for a few minutes, contemplating what to do before she released Neo's handcuffs and said, "I'm releasing you into Ruby's custody. I trust her enough to believe her." Pyrrha said, before turning back to Ruby. "If you wouldn't mind helping my team go round the house." Pyrrha asked.

"Of course." Ruby said, and taking Blake with her entered the house while Aria stayed to speak with Neo.

"So Neo, what do you think of Japan?" Aria asked in English.

* * *

 **Three months later, Tokyo Japan.**

 _Hello and welcome to the Vocaloid concert. We're right outside the concert hall, and in a little under an hour we will be livestreaming the concert._

 _The concert title is simply called Love and is said to feature Miku, Luka, Aria and Red. Now the first two artists, Miku and Luka are obvious choices as they are together but the reveal of Aria and Red also taking part takes the rumours to a new level._

 _If you are unsure what these rumours are, the last few months, especially in the last three there have been rumours surfacing of Red and Aria dating. Having seen Aria out with a woman identified as Red have been seen together in restaurants, going out in public together._

 _And let's not forget everything that had happened three months ago in the US where Aria and Red were seen with the FBI at the house of Weiss Schnee, who was arrested with her girlfriend and Red was seen fighting to have someone released._

 _While no official statement has been made, there are again rumours that Red used to date Weiss Schnee who has since been imprisoned under numerous crime in the US._

 _But we believe to be getting answers tonight as it was released that this concert had been planned by Red. So hopefully we will get some answers tonight._

Ruby had vastly improved since Weiss' arrest. The trial was fast tracked and not even Weiss' bigshot lawyers could keep her from going to prison.

Ruby's sister had gotten off a little more lightly but not by much. And she seemed surprised when Ruby had testified about what Weiss had done to her, alongside Neo backing up Ruby it was impossible to disprove.

Once it was over, Ruby started to improve. She got her confidence back slowly, was even a little more affectionate and not as scared about meeting new people and interacting with them. Though she would sometimes fall into sign language, especially if she wanted to keep something quiet between herself and someone else.

So it was a bit of a surprise from everyone that she suggested doing a concert to announce who she was to people, but also to reveal their relationship to everyone. Which Aria had already agreed to before she brought it up with everyone, and she wanted to explain a little about her past to them to explain things.

But the parties involved all readily agreed to it and the four of them all planned out how the concert would go alongside the songs they would perform.

So dressing in their stage outfits, the four women all stood on the side of the stage as they watched the place fill up.

Once it was full and time to begin, the stage darkened and the guitar started in a familiar, heavy note that all the fans recognised.

Though instead of seeing Luka come out on stage to start the first line of the song but instead Red came out, in her black hunter style outfit and this time with a red cloak attached to the back.

" _Time won't be waiting for the day. Although it's a wonderful night. Farewell leads to separate us. Although it's a wonderful— "_ Ruby sung the first part of the song, surprising the audience but was quickly picked up as they started cheering Ruby on as she carried on the song.

The concert was going well with Ruby singing a song or two before vanishing off stage to let the others start singing their set before she would come back on.

There was a general theme with Ruby as she would come on to sing a song either relating to love or about relationships, and they all seemed to go along with something.

As Luka sung her final song, moving to go off-stage, Ruby stepped up but without any music as the band was taking a break while Ruby took a microphone and moved forward into the centre of the stage, taking a seat on the edge as a light focused on her.

"So, this is rather weird. For both of us I think." Ruby said, smiling as she heard a few gasps in the crowd, having not heard her speak before.

"I know, I'm the one who sings but doesn't speak. A lot has changed over the last year. As I'm sure you've all heard, I'm not really going to comment on my past. I'd much rather look to the future. But I would like to be more upfront." Ruby started to say, having everyone's attention.

"My real name is Ruby Rose, and as you can tell this concert, I've been telling a story. At least when I've been singing. And this final song, will it sings the part I'm happiest about. I hope you enjoy it." Ruby said, quickly moving back stage to prepare with Aria for the next song.

" _Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru. Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou. Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari. Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa."_ Aria sung the first part, spinning as the piano played them in and the light shined on her first.

With Aria taking the lead into the chorus the light lit up on Ruby as the pair sung together. _"Karami au yubi hodoite."_ They sung together.

" _Moving from our lips to our tongues."_ Ruby sung the single line in English. Changing up the song a bit.

Before both of them reverted back to Japanese to for the next part together. _"Yurusarenai koto naraba. Naosara moeagaru no."_ They once more sung together.

" _Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii. Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete. Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii. Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no."_ The pair sung together, moving closer to each other and dancing together rather close but not touching as they moved together until Ruby stepped away from Aria and walking away as the lights dimmed a little and Ruby started to sing the next part.

" _It might be necessary for you to tie me up. If you love me, then show me some fidelity. I can't help but like "weird" things, so let's just go as far as we can go."_ Ruby danced around away from Aria as she sung the next bit in English before slowly moving back to Aria.

" _Mayoikonda kokoro nara. Kantan ni tokete yuku. Yasashisa nante kanjiru. Hima nado nai kurai ni"_ The pair were moving closer to each other as they started the next verse together, easily blending into the next.

" _Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute. Magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi. Furete kara modorenai to shiru. Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."_ As this verse finished the two moved away from each other again, dancing to the music as it played in a small interlude before it slowed down again and Aria started to sing again.

" _Yoake ga kuru to fuan de. Naite shimau watashi ni. 'Daijoubu' to sasayaita. Anata mo naite ita no"_ As Aria finished the verse the two women went back with each other in the middle of the stage.

With the pair joining up with each other again, they began to sing together but this time with a twist. Singing in harmony together, they managed to do it while singing in two different languages.

" _Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii. Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete. Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii. Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai."_ Aria sung, moving her body close with Ruby's, almost grinding against her but just enough gap for no contact as she stared directly into Ruby's eyes.

At exactly the same time, Ruby was singing the same verse, _"I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin. I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm."_ The two singing in harmony even in separate languages as Ruby mirrored Aria's motions.

" _Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni. Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau. Furete ite modorenakute ii."_ Staring directly intoRuby's eyes, Aria's motions slowing down as the song slowed down.

" _Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, that even if we separate, we will reunite again. Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back."_ As Ruby sung the same lines in English, her motions slowing down as well as the pair moved closer together.

Their bodies connected for the first time during the song as they put their arms around each other and leaned in to kiss each other as they sung the final line together in English.

" _That's fine, for you're my one and only love."_ They sung together, as the music faded out and the pair connected lips with each other, not hearing the roaring crowd behind them or anything else. Just each other, and the way their lips moved together and their love for each other.

 **A/N**

 **So I made a mistake this morning as I uploaded last week's chapter. That's my mistake as I didn't actually delete something when I should have done.**

 **Anyway this is now the end and just a couple notes to make.**

 **Aria is IA, just has two different names you can use.**

 **Admittedly not a big fan of how this has all turned out but the song** _ **Magnet**_ **is what in a way kick-started this story so I'm quite happy with that scene and how it turned out, especially with the mixture of English and Japanese lyrics.**

 **So I'm going to upload this as a new chapter for the moment so people get the notification about the update.**

 **Not much more to say really other than starting either next week or the week after I will start posting Legends once more which is now finished so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Lastly I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed and supported this story, I know it's taken a while but thank you for sticking with me on this.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Songs used were the beginnings of Forbidden Happiness which is sung by Luka and Magnet which was first sung by Miku and Luka, not posting the full English lyrics but I'm sure you get the idea of the song.**


End file.
